Spider's Queen
by Stephanie Michaelis
Summary: Malancia Cinderson. The Snake demon, has been in a contract with Abelia Parvuli for ten years. When Abelia meets Alois, Claude and Malancia now have double the trouble
1. Her Butler, Partying

It was that night, everything changed for everyone. The Trancy manor was decked out for its latest ball. The night was beautiful. But not as beautiful as her

In the morning

"MALANCIA!" The curly haired bouncing twelve-year-old screamed.

Malancia's scarlet eyes looked up from the soapy dirty water, away from the mess at hand. She didn't think demons could physically be tired but she sure felt like it. Gloria rubbed her eyes.

"Por favor nada más haz la feliz"

"Don't worry. My lady. A venomous bite and a childish hell are all part of a snake demons enveloping spell" she gives her employer a tired smile. She flips the embroidered wet crimson towel over her shoulder and ascends the twisting stairs, shaky wet hands clinging to the ebony railing. It was a simple manor. It was smaller than most but still clean and elegant, with diplomas and portraits all around the wine colored walls. She sighed, and turned the golden doorknob. She dodged a flying vase, then caught it with ease, she spun around and placed the vase on a nearby shelf. Abelia pouts

"That's not where that goes."

"What do you wish for, going mistress?"

"I need help picking out an outfit." She had something of a passion for clothing and fashion. She scans the selection and gestures to a green dress, one that was evergreen and had a black lace about it.

"What about this?" She asks politely.

"I hate dresses." She grunts

"It's the norm for women to wear dresses. Do you want to be a deviant?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Here." She picks up a goldish sweater, matching with black slacks. "This brings out the color of your eyes and-"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Your voice. It's too high pitched. Change it."

"One does not simply change their voice, young mistress."

"LEAVE." She ordered. Abelia had been a difficult girl from birth. Always crying, whining, never satisfied and irritated by the smallest of things.

In the afternoon

A butler's afternoon starts, well making sure the master is satisfied as always. Which was. For Malancia, quite a difficult task. She had several tutors trained in the finest of arts to assist her but even then. She made very slow progress. One of her parents many aspirations, was for her to become a proper lady. So, Abelia was occupied with musical instrument lessons (they still had not found something to her liking. Her parents wanted a light, woodwind instrument like the flute for the daughter. She preferred the tuba). Malancia took the opportunity to clean the manor. She switched out her normal casual attire for something much rattier. Not that she planned on spilling anything or making a mess but a Butler is always prepared for the unexpected. She pulled out the rubber gloves and grabbed a rose colored bucket, then filled it with hot soapy water. Grabbing a brush, she dipped it in the water, enjoying the slight sting she felt from the hot water. It would have injured most humans, but she was at an advantage. The pain reminded her she was alive. And she was grateful for that.

The floor was black and white tiled, and encrusted with dirt from the last day. She scrubbed, putting effort into each stroke as if she were scrubbing a masterpiece. When. The floor was all soaped up, she grabbed a new pinkish bucket of hot water, and wiped the floor down. She was almost finished, when she turned around to see the floor once more encrusted with filth. She wonders for a moment what could have happened, then the realization hits her. She simply sighs as Abelia snickers, moving on to her next task. She stood on the edge of the balcony, extending her arms as far as she could, dusting away the cobwebs that had formed. She appears to be just an ordinary Butler taking quite the risk if she fell. But she had confidence within herself and her balance was impeccable. Until Abelia came along. She knew it would happen. So when the little girl pushed her, she more so jumped, grabbed the chandelier and swung to the next balcony, then silently resumed her dusting. She quietly hummed to herself, destroying the webs that had accumulated in the corners of the household. This was how it went. All her cleaning for the day was for naught. Eventually the manor was filthier than when she began. She sighed, and as Abelia laid down for an afternoon nap (she was an early riser). And began to do all her chores again, this time with much more speed. The manor was spotless in a matter of an hour.

In the Evening

Malancia prepared the evenings dinner around 5 o'clock sharp every day. It was always ready to eat by six. But today as she splashed the final juices over her braised chicken with peppers, sided with an array of steamed vegetables, something went wrong. She went to go check on her mistress only to find missing. She does not panic, not even when she hears the sound of dog's chop licking or the sound of the food she had made being devoured. For a butler, she knew that she could fix any conflict that arose. So when she heard Abelia running away giggling and the dogs on the counter, she did not even break a sweat. She simply shooed the dogs away, into the family room where they usually napped and whipped out a slab of meat. Thirty minutes later, the meal was perfectly prepared once more on time as usual. Malancia never ceased to amaze Abelia.

That night, Gloria was going through the mail, delivered by the gardener, Carlos. He was their only servant besides Malancia, named gardener but his real tasks had evolved into other task such as assisting Malancia in whatever endeavor she wished. It was a small manor, so it only needed one or two servants to satisfy its needs. Carlos had had a rough life back in America, his family had been split up and he and a couple friends had had to survive off of what they could until he eventually got a job offer from Malancia. She too used to live in America, working as a nurse. She respected those who lived a fulfilling life, and took much pleasure in taking part in the balance between life and death. She was actually the one who delivered Abelia, when Gloria went into labor during vacation. Two years later, everything changed, and the contract was made. Malancia met Carlos in the Emergency room after a kidney transplant, and had enlisted him as a servant in the Parvuli family.

"For you, sweetie." Chirped Gloria, handing Dominic the sealed letter addressed to the Earl Parvuli. "It's from Lord Trancy?" she asks.

"Goodness, we haven't heard from them since…" he trails off, everyone "So his son is the one inviting?"

"We better bring Abelia! She could use some friends at this age. They're around the same age, yes?"

"He's about a year older, if I remember correctly."

"What if I don't want to go?" pouts Abelia.

"It's either go, or stay home with Malancia."

"I'll go." She decides.

"Malancia, will you accompany us as well? I doubt we can handle Abelia on our own. "

"Of course, my lady. I would be much obliged."

The next day was a tragic mess of everyone running around, preparing for the ball that was taking place that night. Malancia had to wake up Abelia early in the morning since they had a long ride into town to buy her a new dress. She complained the whole way, groaning about how it was too early for a child like her and how she didn't even like dresses. After about an hour she fell back asleep, much to Malancia's relief. She hummed to herself, steadily using this time to draw a picture of the garden back at the Parvuli manor. It was just beginning to bloom and at its peak of attractiveness, in her opinion. They arrived at Madame Blackwood's Dress Emporium around its opening time, eight o'clock. When they entered it smelled thickly of perfume and makeup. It was the perfect place to go if you were in need for a ball. Which they were, and had no time to spare. Lady Blackwood greeted them pompously, and tittered about how if they needed anything at all not to hesitate. Malancia smile and nodded like a good, polite butler, but was in reality, she was really quite annoyed with this woman's façade. Squeezing her master into a bodice was quite difficult, even for Malancia. It was mostly the complaining and squirming that got her. The array of dresses had various complaints, too tight, too big, too showy, etc. It was so difficult to find something that suited her young mistress, that her mistress actually liked! But eventually she found a small knee length dress, the color of plums. It had two thin straps and a silky texture. As soon as Abelia was satisfied, Malancia hurried her to undress and paid a pretty penny for it, just in case her master would change her mind. She did not want to go back to square one. After another long carriage ride filled with cantankerous Abelia, they finally arrived. Carlos tended to the horses. Usually it would have been Malancia; she loved to work with animals of all sorts but she knew she had to hurry, for the ball was mere hours away and she had to make Abelia presentable. She made her immaculate, emphasizing her barely developed curves, much to her disliking, dusting light shades of makeup across her face, and squeezing her into the new dress. She put her bouncing blond curls in a high ponytail.

"It's okay I guess." Was her reply to seeing herself fin a mirror. Malancia merely sighed again and let the girl run off to her parents. It was time for herself to get dressed as well. She searched through her closet filled with dresses for balls and for casual wear. She chooses a simple black dress that emphasized her hips and took a dip around her chest. She left her azure hair down, straight and plain and applied a smattering of eyeliner and lip gloss to her face. Her wedges had a small bow at the ankle and ere never previously worn. After all, this was a rare occasion; the service is hardly ever allowed to attend a ball. But she was more or less a babysitter and had a duty to fulfill. The ride to the Trancy manor was relatively short in comparison to the mornings expedition to the emporium. They arrived shortly after five o'clock, and were greeted by a butler in almost all black and a pair of rimless spectacles. His raven hair stuck out at several angles, but he was so professional you knew it had to be on purpose, his skin was unblemished, and mostly covered except for his face. She took his hand gently, not really relying on him to help her out.

"Welcome, Earl and Countess Parvuli, to the Trancy manor." He greeted. His pupils dilated slightly when he saw her hair. She turned away as the parents exited, but could feel his eyes burning into the back of her. He was interested in something, he knew there was something off about this woman, but what was it? To tease him, she ran her hand down his arm as if feeling his biceps. Her long black nails just grazing his hand as she let go. He almost shivered from the contact; what was wrong with him? She was not the first woman to express any type of interest in him, so why did this one get to him? He turned around to find her heels already clicking away. Abelia did not take his hand, just hopped down and ran after her butler.

The ball fared fairly well, it entailed everything that a butler was used to by this point; serving appetizers and glasses of wine, making small talk guests, and doing anything and everything that their masters ordered. Alois was making sure to give Claude hell as usual, but he completed each task flawlessly, the servants were doing the same. While all the guests were up and dancing, Claude stood behind the Earl Trancy, who sat smiling as if he was really enjoying himself.

"Claude, come here." Commands Alois. Claude leans downward, as if he was bowing.

"You need to get laid." Whispers Alois.

"Pardon?"

"You hear me, loosen up, and get some."

"Young master—" Abelia stole a seat next to Alois.

"Who are you?" asked Alois, not unkindly.

"The future Countess of the Parvuli family. So you better be nice to me." She adds with some thought.

"I'll do what I want."

"Well you better not be a little bitch, because I was told to make friends."

"Abelia watch your language!" berated Malancia, right behind her with a glace of wine in hand. Claude was beside her, by his master ever so dutifully.

"You're not my mother, you're my butler. Go get me a drink." She orders. Malancia's mouth forms a straight line of disapproval and she huffs, walking toward the kitchen.

"I like you. Claude, like the dog you are go and fetch e something to drink." His expression does not change at being called a dog, not even in public.

"Yes, your highness." Claude goes into a deep bow, and then exits the room as well. There is no one in the kitchen besides them. She pours a glass of juice for her master, then sips her wine, leaving a smudge on the glass. Claude watches her out of the corner of his eyes, her movements are elegant and not without purpose.

"So your master is a little bitch too?" she asks. He is taken aback; he had never heard someone speak so plainly about their master before.

"I suppose; he is most irksome." He admits. And she hops on top of the counter, right in front of him. He tries not to stare at her bare legs, or the birthmark on it, or how silky smooth they looked. She takes his hand and he finds himself not resisting. As she places his hand on her knee, he leans in and she does as well. Their lips touched softly, he smelled of roses. She melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and making the kiss deeper. He didn't know what it was about this woman, whether it was her blue hair or her intriguing personality, but something about her got to him. She tasted of cherries, and smelled of lavender. Something in his chest felt tight, which definitely was not normal but it felt good in way. She wrapped her legs around his waist, he picks her up and carries her into the walk in pantry that Lord Trancy owned. Closing the door, her barely covered crotch rubbed up against his abdomen, making the butler grow stiff. She ran a hand through his hair making it even more messy, she licked his mouth and he, in surprise slowly opened his mouth. Their tongues collided, battling for dominance and exploring the others mouth. She sucked on his tongue, a most pleasurable experience for Claude. He slipped down a strap of her dress and broke apart their kiss. Lord Trancy's words came back to him, he presses his cold lips to her shoulder, the warm skin feeling pleasurable to him. He kisses up, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. She pushes him against the wall, and resume their kiss, hands on his hips, a small bit of pain awakens Claude, she bit his lip lightly. They lock lips again, feeling absolute lust. She moves to his neck, sucking vigorously, trying to find his sweet spot, leaving little love bites all over his neck. She does, sucking on the bit of flesh and even nibbling a little; he groans in response, pushing up his spectacles. He is about to lower his hands to his belt, when a sudden yell interrupts him.

"WE ARE LEAVING!" shouts Abelia. They exchange lustful looks, his golden pupils almost illuminating pinkish red in the dark. She sighs, pecks his lips and pulls up her straps before quickly leaving. The ball was just getting started as the large grandfather clock struck midnight in the main hall. As she runs down he realizes, he has no name for the mysterious, exciting, woman. Or anyway to contact her. He smirks a little. His very own Cinderella.


	2. Her Butler, Clawed

"Master. I have prepared Ridgeway's 'Her Majesty's Blend' for this morning's tea." Educated Claude, pouring the tea in a bit of a circular pattern. Everything in the Trancy manor had to be done a certain way, usually in an ostentatious manner. He sets aside the tea, next to the ring and carefully unfolds the unblemished cream colored shirt. As he buttoned the boy's shirt (one of the many, many tedious tasks he hated but was forced to perform). His mind wandered. The woman with the blue hair…who could this enchantress be? He had not gotten her name, which had been poor choice on his part. What about her exactly had enticed him? Usually he was a very calm, collected man, but that was a passion he hadn't felt in years, if he had felt it all. His very own Cinderella, she was. He looks up to see the little brat giggling, having unbuttoned his shirt once again.

"Does this annoy you?"

"No." he simply replies, pushing up his spectacles, and starting the process all over again. "Excuse me." He exits the room, relieved to have escaped the boy's presence even if just for a little while. The kitchen is in a state of disarray, as per usual around this time. He peels off his snowy gloves, removes his coal colored jacket and rolls up his sleeves. Immersing his raven nailed hands in the scalding hot water, he begins to vigorously scrub the dishes left behind by the triplets. They were no so much accustomed to the life of a butler. A small cry of agony alerts him from his tsk, and in moments he is in his normal attire once more, and bursting in on the scene. "Clean this up immediately." He orders. The triplets, who had been almost frozen, whispering exuberantly, jumped into action. Collecting Hannah, and wiping up the spilled juice. He whips out a cloth and wipes his masters bloodstained hand; he was basically an enabler. Did he feel bad for the woman who had gotten her eye poked out? Not particularly, why should he? "Today's dinner is scheduled to be with Master Arnold Trancy." He drawled carelessly.

"He's just going to ask for money, isn't he?" answers Alois, face down on his desk.

"This time he will come along with a priest." Claude continues. "It seems he has questions about the time you were imprisoned." Alois jumps up, a wild look in his sapphire eyes.

"What am I supposed to do, Claude? I changed all the old loon's decorations! The nasty curtains, the ugly rugs, the old knickknacks!" Whined Alois.

"Please don't worry yourself. I'll take care of it at once. Everything."

"Really?"

"Yes, your highness." He obliges, sinking into a low salute he always despised. He was about to exit the room when the high pitched, almost feminine voice rang out again.

"Claude?"

"Yes, your highness?"

"Did you ever get laid?"

"Not exactly, your highness."

He swung from the chandelier, flipped through the air. And landed hard on his feet. He flipped over once again, doing a handstand and ripping the carpet out from under the table. Soaring through the air, he flings his sets of gold silverware toward the table, running alongside the walls he also whips forward rose colored dishes, landing perfectly in place. He changed the wallpaper and carpets and color scheme in seconds as well. The table landed, dishes and silverware in its place, on point as always. He leans back, glasses landing flawlessly on his face.

"I transform day into night, sugar into salt, creatures to corpses, and in this case, I transform navy into golden."

"That's what makes a Trancy butler." _That annoying voice_. He almost groaned as he saw his master picking out a pink rose from the bunch he had gathered. "As you say. That's my Claude!" Claude felt a certain _revulsion_ with the affection form the boy. "As long as I have you, I don't need all those other useless clods." He waltzes over, and shoves the rose into Claude's mouth. "One thing. I prefer my roses displayed like this." He smirks. Claude simply endures it as his master dances about. "Oley!" He giggles then mutters "The morons arrive."

A knock echoed down the long hallways of the Tracy manor.

"Who could it be at this hour?" wondered Claude.

"CLAUDE ANSWER IT." Yelled Alois.

"Yes, your Highness." He did not dare mumble, for he had once and it had gotten him a sock shoved in his mouth. He sauntered over to the thick wooden double doors, and pries them open.

"I'll do the talking, Malancia." Abelia turns to the spider demon. "We need a place to stay."

"Mistress! You cannot be so flagrant."

"Well isn't that basically what you are going to say anyways?" She pouts. Malancia turns to the bespectacled man, and recognizes him instantly. She smiles, knowing she is about to have an eventful night. Claude on the other hand, does not recognize her right away. Her body is covered by a trench coat, hair in a bun under a hat.

"Our carriage has broken down, not too far from here. We were wondering if we could possibly borrow your telephone, or-."

"Claude! Who is it?" Alois bursts in on the scene. "Oh its you. You look positively disgusting." Claude looks up to see the spiders clinging to their webs, holding on like one would on a roller coaster. It was windy out, and pouring rain from the thick inky clouds.

"And you're positively an asshole." She shot back sweetly.

"What do you need?"

"A place to stay."

"Hmm... maybe if you get on your knees and beg for it!" he chirped.

"Your highness, you can't throw two ladies out into the rain."

"I can if I bloody well please." He purses his lips and crosses his arms. Claude opens the door wider and beckons the two inside. He claps his two gloved hands together and suddenly three identical men are there. Abelia rubs her eyes to make sure she isn't seeing triple. She likes their purple hair. It makes them stand out.

"Prepare two rooms." Orders Claude. The triplets whisper, earning them quite the glare from Alois.

"I hate when they do that!" Abelia casts her coat off, hanging it on Claude as if he were a coat rack. He proceeds to help the mysterious woman butler, her neckline takes a plunge, but other than that, her dress flows down to her ankles. She reaches up, not breaking eye contact and removes her hat. As he notices her bright blue hair, he stops, mouth slightly agape. Who would have thought his Cinderella would return to him?

"I don't believe we were properly introduced." She starts. "I am the Parvuli butler, Malancia Cinderson." He snatches her hand up, and kneels, pressing his cold lips to her warm hand.

"Claude Faustus, Trancy butler." He introduces. Once he is sure the children have left the room, he sweeps her off her feet. "It is a pleasure to see such a beautiful lady has come to finish our business." She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls their bodies closer. He groans at the closeness, grinding their hips together, creating a friction both of them love.

"Why don't we take this conversation somewhere more private?" she whispers, nipping his ear playfully. He picks her up, and throws her over his shoulder, she chuckles a little. They are about half way up the stairs when another knock echoes through the halls of the Trancy manor.

"Claude! Answer the bloody door!" Alois demands. Claude sighs, glaring at the interruption with malice.

"Head to your room, my lady. I will return shortly." He strolls back down the stairs and again opens the door, to find the worst possible guest standing on the stoop; Michaelis.

"A storm has blown in."

"What brings you to our door at this late hour?"

"I've been caught outside in this wicked storm. I was hoping I might trouble you for lodgings tonight." He was about to decline the demons request, when of course, his young master popped out of nowhere.

"Look at you! You're so filthy!" Abelia scoffed in the background. "You look just like a drowned rat." He stands on his tiptoes, getting uncomfortably close to Sebastian. "But still, you do smell rather nice." Sebastian shudders, making Claude smirk. "So what's your name?" He turns to Claude who already knows what is about to happen. "This man will be staying with us. Understood, Claude?" He narrows his eyes, hoping the man will not get in the way of his plans for the night. He obviously was not here without reason. As he served the man he felt a twinge of abhorrence in his non beating heart. "Try this one. Claude's cooking is simply delicious." Claude wonders how long he will have to keep Malancia waiting.

"Yes, I'm sure it tastes quite nice. However…" Claude rubs the bridge of his nose, positively annoyed by both of the men present. "Please observe the speck of sauce on the rim of the plate." Claude berates himself for slipping up, he had been so preoccupied with getting back to Malancia he had rushed in preparing a dish for the crow, and had neglected to do it properly. "I assume it would have been too great an inconvenience to dab it with a cloth." Abelia giggles like a mad woman.

"Your butler just had shade thrown at him." She comments.

"My apologies, sir." He apologizes halfheartedly. "I'll clear this. I didn't realize a man who doesn't remove his coat at the dining table would have such delicate sensibilities."

"You flatter me."

"That's right, first you'll hand over that trunk, Sebastian Michaelis." Honestly, how bothersome. He had hoped to feed the man and send him to bed and then to return to the beautiful woman upstairs waiting for him, but of course there had to be a confrontation.

"Who?" asked Abelia, as Claude threw his gilded silverware forward, removing his hat and part of his coat to reveal his flawless face. His glasses glimmered in the poor lighting, and Sebastian looked merely irked. He snatched the New moon tea and sprinted past Claude, avoiding another onset of silverware with using his coat as a shield.

"He's getting away!" cried Alois

"No shit, Sherlock." Responded Abelia.

"Don't kill him, I want him alive!" Claude sighs and runs after him, exasperated at how his night is turning out. He carefully tucks his spectacles inside his breast pocket as he pursues the intruder. He tosses round after round of silverware after the demon, but he dodges with ease, as usual. "Catch him Claude!" Sebastian dives forward, taking a few knives to the shoulder and chest for the trunk.

"Do you value that trunk above your own life?" he inquires. "Pity." He spat, readying a dish. It would have been spot on if he had stayed in place, which of course he had not. For once in his life, the butler stumbles, and the trunk pops open.

" _Ciel Phantomhive?!_ I finally have you! You're mine!" gloats Alois.

"You're wrong about that." He rips the knives out of his flesh and chucks them forward. Claude catches them with affluence, and to his pleasure, Alois flinches. "I would never let the lies of you touch him. Someone as vulgar as yourself isn't worthy to come anywhere near this trunk, nor will you ever be. Your mere touch would defile my young master." Abelia was very confused, who was this Ciel Phantomhive, why did Alois want him? And just how many damn demons were there playing butlers in the human world?

"What?" asked an offended Alois. Everyone watches as he launches himself onto the tray carrier.

"You put your feet on something that was meant to carry food. What kind of butler are you? You flee instead of fighting?" accuses Claude, in hot pursuit. They both slide down the opposite railing, inevitably meeting at the bottom. Claude flips over and stares up at the crow demon who hangs from the chandelier.

"I believe I recall your ways. Turning day into night, sugar into salt, navy into golden. It seems I should have to transform golden into black." And that was when the chandelier, came crashing down. Everything went pitch black. His master screamed like a little child, as was typical.

"It's dark! Claude, I'm scared!"

"I'm not Claude, you idiot now get off of me."

"Lights." Instructed Claude, as the triplets light the room, Alois calms down and detaches himself from Abelia.

"I should have known, at least Claude has a nice figure."

"I'm twelve, you pervert" she growls back.

"Go after him, quickly!" He quickly latches onto Claude's leg, making the man even more irrigated. "No Claude, you can't go!"

"Master…"

"Don't leave. You can't leave mw all alone too, please Claude." He almost feels a twinge of sympathy for the boy, almost

"Of course not, your highness. We're companions, I'm not going anywhere." Comforts Claude. "Day into night, sugar into salt, creature into corpse, defiled into immaculate."

"No!" Claude sighed; couldn't he see he was trying to soothe him? "I knew that old man was right, I'm only a brat, foul and vulgar."

"No, you're not." Abelia walks in and pushes Claude aside. "We force this hate into our hearts because it can be our only friend. It's their fault, not ours." Abelia kneeled beside him, and took his hands. Claude took this opportunity to slip away, this girl could obviously handle his young master and now that Michaelis was gone, he could finally return to Malancia.

*** SMUT WARNING***

"You were certainly noisy." Teases Malancia. "You're lucky I'm a patient woman."

"Yes, we simply had a vermin infestation. Now, where were we?" He retorts, getting straight to the point. He wraps his arms around her waist, and kisses her softly, lips moving together sensually.

"I don't mind sleeping in the same bed tonight." He pushes her back onto the bed, and crawls on top of her, then places a kiss on her cheek. It's warm and squishy, pale and plump. He trails his tongue down her jawline, making her mouth into a small o. He wanted nothing more than to please her. "You taste of cherries." He whispers in her ear seductively. Her lips brush his again lovingly, they are kissing, lips barely touching. She swipes at his lower lip, and he opens once more with no reluctance. Their tongues battle for dominance, Claude winning as usual. She runs her hands through his messy hair as he sucks on her tongue, not holding back at all. He breaks the kiss, then trails kisses down her neck.

"I er… don't have a…"

"A..."

"Condom." She confesses. He sighs, stomach dropping realizing he does not have one either. He rolls off of her.

"I can do other things."

"Like?" Her glossy lips spread into a devilish smirk and he can't help but stiffen. Especially when she climbs atop him. She runs her long black nailed hand over his hard, toned chest, then removes his jet black coat. He allows himself a smile, enjoying the feel of her touch. She jumps down and quickly, loosens and unbuckles his belt. Malancia rubs his inner thigh, paying particular attention to his member. He groans as she rubs the clothed, sensitive area. After what seems like forever, she finally unbuttons and unzips his pants, freeing his penis from its constraints. She rubs it lightly, slowly, building up tension. She chances a lick of the tip, causing him to groan in pleasure. She spreads her lips over the head, tongue circling around it. He reaches out, one hand in her hair, the other in between her leg, rubbing her slowly, teasing her as well. She arches herself, ass higher in the air. He can feel her slightly wet, seeping through her panties. She takes all of him in her mouth, and begins to bob her head back and forth rapidly.

"Malancia…" He moaned, with her free hand she begins to rub his balls. He begins to thrust himself into her mouth down her throat. She does not even gag, simply takes it and sucks harder, rubbing what was not in her mouth. He peels off her underwear, tosses them aside on the floor, and enjoys the sight of the woman sucking on him. He got rid of his gloves, flexing a black nailed hand. He licks his finger, then positions it at her entrance. He can feel her wet walls pulsing as he enters her.

"AH!" she moans, loving the feeling of part of him being inside of her. She swirls her tongue around the base, and kisses the tip. He thrusts his finger in and out rapidly, enjoying how he was making her a moaning mess. He removes a hand from her hair, and uses his middle finger of the branded hand to rub her clit rapidly. She feels a knot building in her stomach. "I'm gonna…!" She moans loudly as she releases, panting and generously licking his member. He groans as she gives him one last lick and he explodes into her mouth. She extends her tongue to show him his seed, then swallows. She crawls back up and nuzzles his chest as he pants lightly. They stay like this for a moment, then he pulls her upward, making her sit on his face. "What are you-?"

"A gentleman will always repay the favor." He grumbled, barely audible beneath her. He takes one long slow lick of her clit. The taste is indescribable, salty yet sweet.

"Oh!" she sighs out of desire. He traces little patterns into her clitoris, like he was writing little stories in between her legs. She grinds against his jaw and mouth, loving the wet sensation he was giving her. His tongue was heaven. He kisses it, like he would kiss her on the lips then licks around her clit, kissing and licking her hairless labia. She is becoming restless, arching her back and riding his mouth. He licks little circles into the top of her clit for a little while, then switches to long slow strokes up and down. Malancia blushes fiercely, face hot, all hot and bothered. He had not broken eye contact once during all this, making the experience all the more romantic. He covers her entire clit with his lips and begins to suck, harder and harder, until she is almost begging him to stop. Finally, when he can tell she is almost on the verge of coming, he shoves his tongue into her, which was easy with how wet she was. He thrusts it in and out, in and out, in and out, roughly and softly at varying speeds. He comes across a particularly rough spot, which he recognizes instantly. He swirls his tongue around her g spot, occasionally slurping and licking at her wetness. After some time, she is gripping at his hair, his glasses are askew and she is recognizing the feeling of another orgasm coming. As she releases this time, she rides it out, energetically thrusting her hips into him. He sucks her dry, making sure no drop has gone to waste. She climbs off of him, and rests her head on his chest as she pants once more.

"I transform day into night, sugar into salt, creature into corpse, and in this case I transform a lady into a panting mess." He japes. She smirks and kisses him softly, with passion. He licks his lips, getting her excess juices off of his face. They kiss for what seems like hours, it is the perfect night.


	3. Her Butler, Exploring

Malancia awoke, stretching her arms. She had not actually slept in a long time, it was considered a leisure activity for demons since it was not necessary for them to do so. But the previous night had exhausted her so. She found herself in the azure room alone, the only remnants of the night before being the sweaty sheets and Claude's jacket, which he gave her to cuddle once he left to care for the children. He had lain with her all night, an arm wrapped around her nimble figure as she rested her head on his chest. Look at him, _cuddling._ It was most unlike a demon to show and feel affection, but here he was, holding this woman in his arms, and liking it. Alois was never an early riser, and the night before had been late for everyone, so when he walked in to rise the young master, he was surprised to find both children already awake. Alois had a box of blocks out, both were experimenting with different towers.

"You're late, Claude." Teased Alois

"I am never late, Your Highness. It is precisely nine a.m." He reminds. Alois huffs as Claude places the silver tray on the mahogany nightstand.

"Your butler smells like Malancia's perfume. It's disgusting." Commented Abelia.

"You know what that means. Your butler's a whore!" giggled Alois.

"So are you." Shot back Abelia, crossing her arms. Claude listened to the exchange, holding his tongue as he was accustomed to as he picked out his master's clothes for the day.

"Whatever, just get out so I can get dressed." He demanded. Abelia sprinted out as Claude began to dress him.

"Did you get laid yet?" asked an impatient Alois. Claude did not convey any emotion; a stoic man he was.

"Not exactly, your highness."

"Who's that other plate for?"

"The butler, Malancia." Alois' thin lips curled upward into a sneer.

"Poor Claude, you don't know!" he laughed.

"Know what, your highness?"

"I'm not telling!" He snickered, unbuttoning his shirt once more. Claude sighed, another long day. Malancia was about to rise, when a knock echoed through the room. She looks up, as the door opens.

"Good morning, my lady." Greets Claude.

"Good morning." She smooths out the wrinkles in her dress as he serves her. Once she sees the food, it hits her. He didn't know. She hadn't exactly made it obvious, she had slept after all. But demons didn't eat normal food. So he must not know she was one. Had he not seen her mark on her calf? It then occurred to her, he certainly wasn't looking at her calf last night. She felt a bit embarrassed, would he even still be interested if he knew?

"You look concerned." He notices. He sets down the tray and wraps an arm around her waist, other hand caressing her jaw. He uses one finger to tilt her chin upwards, so he can look into her eyes. She was relatively tall for a woman but the man still towered above her. She almost swooned at his touch, something about this man got to her. Was it his honey colored eyes, sweet yet harsh at the same time? His apathetic nature? Or was it the deep rumbling voice, soft yet stern? She loved all these things and more, and she hated to admit it, but this snake demon had been ensnared in the spider demons web. "What troubles you?"

"Nothing." She lied, deciding to keep her dirty little secret for now. Maybe once he got to know her, it wouldn't even be an issue. She leans in and presses their lips together, feeling warmth surge through her cold body. His lips felt like home already. She hated this, how easily she got attached.

"CLAUDE!" screamed Alois. Claude separates them with a string of salvia, he smirks at how starry eyed she was. He then parts with her to serve his master. She sighs, closing the door behind him. She was no stranger to love, but this different than all the other heartbreaks. Mortal men were transient, so evanescent, perhaps a demon would be different. She locked the door behind her and slipped out of her dress, leaving her in just her bloomers and corset. She turned on the shower, letting it warm up for a while. Demons did not technically need to bathe, but she enjoyed the feel of it. She undressed and slipped in, letting the hot water roll down her pale skin. Anyone else would cringe at the temperature but demons didn't quite mind pain like humans did. Her hair was heavy with the water, and after a while of sitting, she got out and dried herself. She exited the bathroom in a sky colored towel, to find Claude on the edge of the bed. He wasn't exactly knitting, or crocheting but he was designing and making a dress.

"I'll be done in a moment." He assures her, pushing his spectacles up and smirking; she looked good in nothing but a towel. She strategically hides her mark, and slips on a pair of panties and a corset. He helps her lace it up, pulling tightly and slowly fastening it, all while placing light kisses along her neck. She smiles, he was not so cold around her, there was a light in his eyes. A light that she had never seen before. Was it purely lust? She could not tell. "Finished." He announced, holding up the dress; it is beautiful, crimson with patches of ebony, flowing down to the floor.

"It's beautiful." She acknowledges. His thin lips spread into a small smile.

"I noticed you didn't have any other clothes."

"Yes, I didn't plan on spending the night here."

"But aren't you pleased you did?" He wraps an arm around her waist

"Of course." He laces up the back of her dress for her, it fits her figure perfectly. He takes her hair and pushes it to the side, leaving her neck exposed. His lips brush against the sensitive skin, then she feels a warm wet feeling as he drags his long tongue across her neck. A small moan escapes her. He runs his hands through her celeste hair, grabbing a comb and brushing her hair, being as gentle as possible. She sighs, he untangles her hair with ease. He pulls her into his lap and begins to separates her hair into three separate pieces and begins to braid her hair.

"How do you know how to do this?"

"A butler must always be prepared." He finishes, tying a hair tie around the end of the French braid. "We're going out today, my lady." He informs her.

"We're? Where to?"

"My master wishes to take yours on a walk through the woods, to search for some bluebells." She pulls on her flats, and stands back up.

"Sounds nice, let's go!" she smiles.

It smells of rain and years, life and death, sunshine and clouds. The ground is squishy beneath their feet from the prior night's storm. Sun glitters down, warming Abelia's flesh. Malancia takes in the sight, the blossoming plant life, the tall chlorochrous trees. She lifts her dress and plops herself down just outside the trees while Abelia and Alois delve into the forest, laughing together. Claude takes the seat next to her, but not before wiping it off with a spare handkerchief. She sits with little space between them, awkwardly quiet. She felt this overwhelming feeling in his presence, something she'd noticed since the day they stood beside each other while their masters introduced each other. His presence was all encompassing, if she stood too long she was bound to be trapped. She felt content with him. So without regret, she snatched up his hand. He stares at his own gloved hand in the hand of the raven nailed woman. This was something that did not come to mot demons with ease. But Malancia had been around long enough to burst past the demon stereotype. She slips off his glove, despite the fact they were technically in public and intertwines their fingers. He waits a while, then responds, giving her hand a slight squeeze. She rests her head on his shoulder, perfectly happy at this moment. The day is warm, birds are chirping. Even Claude must admit; this woman had enamored him.

"Shall we go find the children?" he inquires.

"We probably should, but I'd rather leave the little brats." She confesses

"That would be desirable."

"She's a little shit head." Muttered Malancia; Claude chuckles.

"I'd wager I have it worse."

"Would you now?"

"Yes, he poked the maid's eye out the other day for looking directly at him."

"She told me to change my voice because mine was too annoying."

"I enjoy your voice; he unbuttons every button on his damn shirt."

"She threw a vase at me."

"Did you catch it?"

"Yes, and with grace. If I didn't it would be my ass."

"MALANCIA!"

"CLAUDE!" Both demons sigh as their masters summon them. Malancia stands up and dusts herself off, both get up with leisure. Walking through the forest was relaxing, there was a variety of prospering flowers, all of varying colors. They tread through the tall grass until they find a long, stretching, gravel path. Still hand in hand, they follow it. Malancia loved nature, there was overgrown ferns and flocks of birds everywhere they turned. A small green toad hopped in front of them, and eventually they reach a clearing. It is large, vacant and filled with life. Abelia swings her legs from a low hanging branch, while Alois fills his hands with bluebells, which were clearly in surplus in this area. Malancia smiles genuinely; she was holding hands with a handsome man while her master played in such a lovely place. Alois runs up to Claude and shoves the flowers in his grasp.

"Hold these! Give a flower to your girlfriend too?" Claude blinked; girlfriend? He had been planning on it anyways, but the word girlfriend felt foreign to him. He whips out a blue spider lily, one his master had had imported specifically for his garden. It matched the shade of blue of Malancia's hair. She blushes slightly as he places sit behind her ear.

"Perfect." He recognizes. "Malancia." She loved the way he said her name so sweetly, as If he were encompassing it. "What are we?" She pauses, had he figured it out? She knew very well what he was, but did he know what she was? It was then the question clicked.

"Lovers?" she offered. He smirks a bit, wrapping an arm around her. It is then Malancia notices Abelia, about to smash a spider into oblivion. She gasps and is there in seconds. Claude stares for a moment, how had a human woman moved so fast? She picks up the spider and lets it crawl around on her arm.

"Why would you do that? It's just an ugly old spider!"

"Because my lady, all life is precious." She explains simply.

"Even humans?" scoffed Abelia.

"Especially humans." She lets the spider crawl upward, up the branches and out of the girl's reach. She walks back and wraps an arm around Claude's waist.

"Do you really value all life?"

"More than I should really. I respect those that live a good life. I used to work in a hospital, you know. I delivered this little brat." She gestures over her shoulder toward Abelia, who sung her feet innocently. She smiles again, showing perfect white teeth and plays with the lily in her hair. He leans in and their lips brush, gently at first then again, he feels the same tingles in his skin, the same fireworks as when they kissed. Her lips were warm and full, she kissed back with passion. Abelia runs over to Alois and puts a flower crown she had made atop his flaxen head.

"Our butlers are in looooveeee!" sang Abelia and Alois. Claude's eyes snap open; who had said anything about love?


	4. Her Butler, Cooking

*Twelve years prior*

Sirens were wailing, people were screaming. Just another typical day in the E.R. Malancia did not even bat an eye. She was at expert at what she did, moving from place to place, handing doctors needed material. Malancia Cinderson was her name, saving lives was her game. She was content. She had vowed, that she would never make another contract again. She would take the souls of the dying, which definitely pissed off the grim reapers. But she made up for the souls she took by saving more than enough. They would show up to review the Cinematic Record of someone on the to Die list, only to find out she had saved them. She enjoyed saving people. She was content like this. Until, that day. A woman rushed in, in labor. She couldn't have been more than eighteen. She was wailing in Spanish, clutching her stomach. The woman at the desk glanced up and told her everyone was full, so she'd have to wait. Malancia jumps into action, grabbing a wheelchair and running to the woman in agony. She recalled her training, grabbed towels and all the proper materials. It was clear that this was about to happen and it was happening now. She was already dilated fully. Malancia washed her hands and took a look; the baby's head was crowning. She began to time the contractions; they were getting longer, stronger, closer together.

"You're a first time mother, correct?" She nods, face coated in sweat. She let out another excruciating scream, the contractions were now 40-90 seconds long and lasting 3-5 minutes in between. "Just stay calm and keep breathing." The woman, Gloria, was being cradled by her boyfriend (Husband?). "I'm going to ask you to curl forward and tuck your chin; it'll help." She does as she's told, and Malancia continues to instruct he woman as she pushes, shoves and screams. She supports the head of the baby as she comes out, rotates the head and helps the woman deliver her child. But something about this child was different and she could sense it. Her soul was golden, beautiful, immaculate. Pure. Unscathed by anything. It intrigued her in the most. But what could she do? She couldn't very well ask the parents for their daughter's soul, and the child was a newborn, unable to make a contract. So as they held their newborn baby girl, Abelia, she gave them her information and told her to contact her if they should ever need help with their new darling angel. And she waited. For two years they contacted her for various reasons, to babysit, questions they had. But then. She arrived at the household one foggy afternoon, to find Gloria in tears. Her makeup was smeared, juice spilled on her beautiful white carpet. She grasped and pulled at her hair as Abelia wailed, throwing her toys about and running around in just a diaper. The house had been so carefully cultivated, everything was supposed to be perfection but Abelia had ruined that. While Abelia was in the midst of another temper tantrum, Gloria ran to Malancia, and grasped her with the most serious look she had ever seen.

"You have to take her. I can't handle this anymore!"

"Surely you don't mean-."

"I don't care what you do with her anymore!"

"Perhaps I should give you the details of what I plan to do?"

"No, no just please, please…." She begged. And that was how it happened. That was how to contract was formed. Gloria was pregnant again, and decided giving away her child would be the smartest decision When she found out what had really happened, both parents were distraught with remorse. Dominic blamed Gloria, but how could she have known she had sold her daughters soul to a demon?

Claude picks up the knocker and bangs it against the wooden door of the manor precisely three times, awaking Malancia from her little digression from her task. She curses herself, still in cleaning clothes. She throws open the door and smiles, her hair pulled back. The eager dogs charge at the two new strangers. Claude jumps in front of Alois, protecting the young boy, but Malancia growls

"Heel!" and flashes her eyes and the dogs lay down at her feet.

"I see you have them trained well." Notices Claude, relinquishing Alois. Abelia run in at that moment and envelopes Alois in a bear hug

"Alois!" she squealed while he giggled. Malancia rolls her eyes and beckons them inside. Claude pushes up his spectacles and enters the smaller manor. The walls are the color of wine and Alois and Abelia sprint upstairs, but not before Alois shouts.

"Entertain her, Claude! Be a gentleman!" He snickers. "Or don't." Then ran up after Abelia. Asphodel, one of the more energetic pups, ran after them, eager to play. Claude follows her into the kitchen, which is emitting a delicious smell. She rolls up the sleeves of her raven and aquamarine dress, then begin stirring something with a large metal ladle. Claude peeks over her shoulder; she is making what looks like a savory potato soup. Seeing what she is planning on doing, he begins to cut up vegetables. They work alongside each other nicely, switching spots and doing the utmost possible to make this the best dinner possible. Claude turns around to find her, even at her great height, struggling to reach a bowl. She gasps as he hoists her up on his shoulder, she looks down at him in surprise. The man was 6'3, after all. He cracks a small smile, which almost felt unnatural for him but this woman made him feel a lot of foreign things. While their masters were feasting, along with Gloria and Dominic they prepared the dessert. Malancia taps Claude's shoulder and when he looks over he sprays him with whipped cream. Had anyone else done it, he would have been irritated by the tomfoolery. But with her, almost everything she did was endearing. He licks part of it off, then sprays some on her cheek. He drags his tongue across her cheek, licking up the sugary sweet. The warm wetness makes her blush slightly, h stops at the corner of her mouth, waiting for permission. She turns and pecks him on the lips teasingly, then returns to preparing dessert. Once almost done, Malancia hops up on the counter in front of Claude. He slams both hands on either side of her and leans in, hot breath on her neck causing Malancia to shudder.

"You sit somewhere that is meant to prepare food. What kind of butler are you?"

"A naughty one." She titters.

"You're right, I'll have to punish you…" He trails off, then attacks her neck, lips roughly colliding with the soft skin. He alternates between kissing her neck softly and roughly. He runs a hand up and down her waist, teasing her.

"I should go change…I know I don't exactly look presentable." Claude looks her up and down.

"You're right, you don't look presentable." He starts, she looks down, slightly embarrassed. "You look absolutely gorgeous." He finishes, then returns to her neck.

"Mmm…" She lets a small moan escape as he finds her sweet spot, He pauses, smirks a little.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing..." she turns away, smiling.

"Was that a moan I just heard, my lady?" He teases, knowing it was.

"Maybe…" She trails off, lips crashing on to his. He tastes sweet from the whipped cream. She wraps an arm around his neck, deepening the kiss. He pulls her close, smirking into the kiss. He trails kisses to her squishy cheek, then to her jawline. His lips brush against her silky skin, making her eyes almost glow a light fuchsia. She growls, and nips at his ear, the slight pain making him grow hard. He goes to her neck and repays the favor, nipping at the vulnerable flesh. "Ahh!" He sucks on the exposed skin, leaving little love bites all over her neck. He tugs down her dress slightly, exposing her shoulders. He presses his cold lips to the warm flesh, enjoying its smooth texture. Claude runs a gloved hand through her hair, which she had let down by this time. He then surprises her by sinking his teeth into her, causing her to bite her lip to suppress a loud moan. He laps up the blood, noticing it tastes especially sweet, yet tinted with a dark embrace, which he thought, was especially unusual for a mortal. He laps up the blood and sucks hard on the wound and continues this process for several minutes, making several large contusions. She buries her hands in his already messy raven hair. He comes back up to her plump lips, and brushes their lips together again before she turns the tables on him. She licks up and down his neck, the taste was salty. She comprises a large amount of his flesh with her lips, then sucks just as hard as he did on her, leaving one, very large, very noticeable hickey. She smirks as he uses a spoon to admire her work.

"Well, there's no way to disguise this." He admits.

"Oops." She playfully chuckles. He turns around to find her pouring two glasses of red wine. He wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her close as she sips the drink. Then Abelia and Alois burst in, to check on the status of the dessert.

"Malancia! What's wrong with your neck? It looks like a spider bit you!" Malancia chokes on her wine, as Claude smirks immensely.

"That's a hickey." Replies Alois, knowingly.

"What's a hickey?" she inquires. Malancia has turned every shade form cherry to rose, from cardinal to fuchsia.

"It's what happens when you suck or bite someone's else. Claude has one too, see?" Abelia runs over and pokes one of the larger discolorations on Malancia's previously flawless skin. Malancia becomes rather flustered, still turning all shades of red. Claude can't help but chuckle at the rattled woman, who pushes the children out with the dessert, then collapses into a nearby chair.

They left around eight; Malancia's hair was wavy today, up in a well put together bun with a few straggling celeste hairs hanging down. She wore a pavonated colored dress, with silver earrings, and ink colored heels. Abelia wore a simple red dress, while Alois and Claude were dressed in their normal attire. The ballet started exactly on time, and as predicted, Alois and Abelia found it a bore. They took to whispering back and forth. Malancia happened to receive many double takes as people noticed her hair, and Claude noticed the whispering as well.

"Why is it that your hair is blue, my lady?" he inquires.

"It was an order form the mistress. She told me I looked too boring. So she commanded I dye it some interesting color."

"What color did it used to be?" He pressed on. She grins a bit.

"Black, just as yours is. Is it a bother for you?"

"No, I find it intriguing." He drawls, running a hand through her hair.

"Their dancing is shit." Commented Alois with a sinister smirk.

"Quite." Agreed Abelia. Truth be told, Malancia did not care for the ballet much either. But she was perfectly content just laying her head on Claude's broad shoulder. It is two hours before the ballet is over, and by then Alois is on the edge of sleep while Abelia had long since passed out. As people drain from auditorium, Alois stands up and stretches while Malancia heaves onto her back, just as she used to when she was but a child. Abelia smiles, nuzzling Malancia's bare back.

"This was a lot easier when she was four." Grunts Malancia as she shoves Abelia into the carriage. The ride home is silent, Malancia simply holds Claude' gloved hand and watches the scenery whirl by. By the time they reach the Parvuli manor it is sometime past midnight. Malancia brushes her warm lips against Claude's once more before departing. "Until next time, my love." She hissed. The word love made his stomach turn and he almost recoiled. Love, was a waste of a demon's time. Especially with a mortal woman. He had not ever desired so much as a drop of it, ever.


	5. Her Butler, Collecting

Malancia pinned her hair up into a loose bun, letting a few strands fall loose. She wore a short mint green dress then fell to slightly above her knees. She had used some concealer to cover her mark, making her look just as if she had painted her nails black. She did the same to Abelia as she snickered, covering her mark and pulling her hair into a French braid.

"You really don't want him to know." She commented.

"Yes, my lady."

"Pity. He'll find out eventually, you know."

"Yes, my lady." Alois knocked on the door fervently, Claude as stoic as ever.

"Remind me, your highness, as to why we are going to the beach today."

"Because I want to collect seashells with Abelia. And you're my butler, so you have to come along." Claude sighs, he never liked the beach. Water and spiders didn't mix. The brats were excited, making them even less tolerable than usual. But when Malancia came out, he had to look twice. Her light green dress made her curves stand out, her celeste hair was pulled back, except for a few strands, her smile was like a ray of sunshine, warm and reached everywhere, even her cardinal eyes. There were not many beaches in the area, giving them quite the ride to get to one. Alois had never seen one. Abelia insisted they had to go, that the ocean was a sight to see. So they went and after a hour or two, they really lost track, they arrive. Alois can hear the crashing of waves all the way from where they parked. Salt peppered the air, pebbles and broken sea shells crunched underneath their feet. Some got in their shoes (at least Abelia, Alois and Malancias open toed shoes, Claude didn't waver from his butler uniform), making it a tad uncomfortable but the sight was worth it. Seagulls squawked, mist swirled around in the distance. As Alois approaches the water, he notices how the clear salt water is laced with frigid sea foam. Sailboats can be seen in the distance, people were paddling, swimming, fishing. It was rather unpopulated that day. The sun beams down, if Claude a was normal human, he'd be cooking.

"Come on, I'll race you to the shore!". Challenges Abelia. Alois and Abelia take off, racing toward the water, leaving Claude and Malancia alone. She smiles, turns to him and strips him of his raven jacket. She starts working on unbuttoning his vest.

"What are you doing? We're in public, there are children around, and we don't have protection." Inquires Claude. She smirks a little, removing his vest.

"I'm not doing that. Besides, having public sex would be fun." Replies Malancia. He grins slightly, as she gets on her knees. He half expects her to unbuckle his pants anyway, but she just pulls off his shoes and socks, also rolling up his pant legs. Malancia comes back up, slipping off his gloves, revealing inky nails and an aurulent and cinnabar colored covenant mark.

"We're in public. People will notice." he argues

"There's barely anyone here, no one paying attention, and even if they do notice, people won't know what you are." Retorts Malancia. What he was. She knew. And yet she didn't care. What human would fall for a demon? What mortal could possibly want to be with him? She didn't cringe when she said it, didn't waver, didn't have any intonation of disgust. That was rare, to say the least. Usually, they were terrified. But she smiled at him genuinely. There had to be something wrong with her. She collects all his disregarded clothes and her own sandals, and cast them aside in a bag. She interlaces their hands, heading towards the water. Claude almost tenses up, not out of fear but out of caution. Warm water laps up their calves, then ebbs away. They walk some ways behind their young masters for some time, basking in silence.

"What are your weekend plans?" Small talk? Human habits sure were interesting. Even he and his master only conversed in a formal manner. What needed to be done around the manor, what were his upcoming appointments, topics such as that.

"Either cleaning, tending to the young master, or something with you." She smiles a little at that last bit, they had been spending quite a bit of quality time together.

"What's the worst thing about your work?"

"None of the tasks are all that trying, just dealing with my master and his moods is quite trifling." She titters a little.

"What three words best describe me?" This question almost made him uncomfortable. He could describe the curve of her hips and color of her eyes, but her personality? That was something different. "You're stoic, courteous, practical." She starts. Malancia considers these words for a minute, then adds "and handsome." Claude sighs, then answers her question.

"Patient... passionate... flirtatious."

"Hmmm... favorite...color?"

"Gold. I'd assume yours is blue."

"You'd be correct. Have you ever been in love?" This caught the spider even more off guard.

"No." He answers plainly. "Have you?"

"I thought i was, but it didn't pan out."

"Are humans better at creation or destruction?"

"Is human nature constant or molded by culture?"

"Molded by culture, though there are some consultancies within human tendencies."

"What is the purpose of a human life?"

"Even I couldn't say. Some are no more than food sources to me. Others." He gives her a side glance "perhaps could be worth more."

"Is taking a life ever justified?"

"Yes."

"Favorite season?"

"Autumn."

"Would you ever cheat?"

"No."

"What's the kinkiest thing you'd do?"

"Bondage."

"Favorite animal?"

"Spider."

"Anal or Oral?"

"Oral?"

"Do you think you're a good kisser?"

"I can tie a cherry stem in a knot with my tongue, so I believe so."

"What did you think of me when we met?"

"Very unique and patient to put up with a master such as your own."

"Are you a jealous person?"

"Relatively."

"Dominant or submissive?"

"Dominant"

"When are you going to have sex with me?" He glances over to her to see smirking

"Soon." He teases.

Up ahead, Abelia and Alois mold wet sand into their own creations.

"When do you think they're gonna get married?" asked Abelia

"I dunno. Claude can be stubborn. Can demons even get married? I thought that was a holy thing."

"Yeah, but demons have their own ceremony! Malancia would tell me all about the different contracts and ceremonies demons have when I was younger. It's really cool."

"When you were younger? How long have you had Malancia?"

"I've had her for as long as I can remember. She tells me the story when I ask. She delivered me, and noticed there was something special about me. After two years of monitoring me, my mother broke down and made the contract. I was apparently a difficult child and she was a young mother. She broke down and gave in to Malancia."

"Bloody hell, you didn't even make your own contract? That's not fair.."

"The world isn't fair." She could recall it. She was young, but she has wisps of a memory of when the contract was made. Suspended in air, afraid of falling, for who knew what would be in that abyss? She was sobbing, cries rang out into nothingness. There was an absence of anything. It was an oblivion of obscurity.

"Do you wissssh to form a contract?" Hissed a disembodied voice. She could not spot the source of the voice, which only made her more paranoid.

"Yes." Affirmed another, more familiar voice.

"Mama!" She cried, arms outstretched. Where was her mom? She was alone and scared. Her wide amaranthine eyes watered.

"Are you ssssssure?" The voice seemed to be have a lisp to the extreme. She was sweating, stomach churning, heart pounding. Body seized up, fear had her trapped.

"Yes!" Sobbed her mother, distraught.

And then she saw a poisonous green. Slithering, writhing, twisting it inched closer. Two beady stone like eyes stared into her very soul, looking it up and down, checking it out. Measuring its worth to see if it was worth the trouble. Apparently it was, because it wriggles forward smoothly, slowly. The anticipation is what killed her. What would happen? Would it hurt? Why was her mother doing this? She was close enough now, scales still shining in the dim light. The serpent lunged, fangs gleaming, tongue flicking, and at that moment she prayed her mother to help her. She did not. She sat by idly, watching her beloved daughter squirm and scream as the snakes fangs pierced her wrist. It did hurt. Blood blossomed forth, dripping and trickling down her arm as the wound was made. She cried out in pain it burned, it stabbed it hurt. She could almost feel the venom flowing through her veins, she knew from that moment she was destined to die. Her wound began to glow, and soon there was a tattoo there, forever staining her olive skin. The next thing she remembered was a tall woman, Raven hair shining and red eyes sparkling holding her high up, making her giggle. Malancia had been there ever since. Abelia had despised her mother for what she had done. She had sold her soul before she even had a chance. "She can burn in hell for all i care." Muttered Abelia.

"What are the terms of your conrtact?"

"I ... don't know. I didn't make it and every one refuses to tell me. So I guess it'll be a surprise to both of us when I die." Alois frowned. Abelia was abrasive, but she didn't deserve to have her future stolen. They get up and began diving into the low tide, searching for whole and unique seashells. They would run up to their butlers, handing them the prettiest of shells to hold on to. Claude's pockets were full and so was Malancias bag when they were through. Some are small and delicate, cream colored and shining like the sun. Some are grey and clam Like, while others are infuscate and look like conch shells. Each is different and magnificent. Abelia and Alois are sorting through their finds, as Malancia and Claude lay on a cerulean blanket, staring outward. Both had seen many days, but neither had ever admired the sunset. At least not with someone like this. Together, they watch the horizon as orange rays reach out, beckoning stars to come out and play. The vibrant reds and oranges fade to pomegranate pink, losing its vigor. It dwindles to mauve, then darkened to a blue then the onyx of night takes over. Sequin silver and polar white stars flash and flicker in the heavens, like beacons of hope for all the lost souls in the world. It was beautiful. Despite the sight, Malancia couldn't help but steal a glance Claude's way. She had fallen hard. She knew. It wasn't the first time. Hopefully this time isnt toxic. Desire filled her. She wanted to be with this man, in more ways than one. He had a wall up, but maybe she could crack it. She had been on this planet many years and all her relationships were so evanescent. But she had never dated another demon before. Maybe, he was the one she was looking for. She rolls over and presses their lips together, at first he is stiff and mechanical, the kiss is like a handshake between strangers; formal. But then his resolution cracks, and he melts into her. It gets late, the children almost fall asleep on the sand. They trudge back to their carriage.

"I'm really glad you came with me, Claude." Mumbles Alois. As they saunter up the boardwalk, Malancia gestures toward a web with a fat eight legged spider twitching and weaving it's web.

"Even spiders can observe the ocean in comfort." He cracks a small smile, taking her hand once more. They climb into the carriage. Malancia gives the children a smile before asking

"Would you two like to have a sleepover?"

"But she's a girl!"

"So?"

"Oh please, Alois it'll be so much fun!"

"I s'pose…"

"What are you doing?" Probes Claude.

"They can go to your manor, my manor is empty. I have a surprise for you." Winks Malancia.


	6. Her Butler, Making love

The kids were dropped off and being tended to by the triplets and Hannah. Claude and Malancia had arrived back at the Parvuli manor, which true to Malancias word, was empty. She grabs his hand and hurries ahead of him, eager to begin. She leads him to the bedroom they had shared on her first visit. It is large. With a bed in the middle, the bed was king sized and cream colored, laced with black embroidery. She slams the door shut and locks it. Before Claude can so much as open his mouth to question her, she is on him. Lips locked, they kiss passionately. She wraps an arm around his neck, and lowers another to his waist. There are fireworks there, a certain chemistry there that she had never had before. She tastes of cherries, smells of vanilla. He inhales, though he does not need to. She licks at his lower lip, then to his surprise, nips at it. She bites his lip, not hard, but sensually. He opens his mouth for her, she is almost ravenous, like a beast deprived of food. Her tongue is like a snake, darting and swirling around in his mouth. He licks her tongue as well. He tastes good, like her favorite wine. She wonders if he did that on purpose. She reaches a hand down, and squeezes the soft flesh of his ass. He pulls away, he knew she was... willing and ready but he didn't know she was this kinky.

"But we don't have-." She cuts him off, pulling out a large box of condoms from her bag. He raises his eyebrows, his mind tells him to ask how a woman could have casually bought something so scandalous, but his hands are already on her, his lips meet hers briefly then travel down to her neck. His kisses are rough, pleasure pulses from where his lips brush the tender skin. His hands run up and down her sides, he is almost tantalizing, teasing, wanting him but just out of reach. But now he wasn't. She had him right where she wanted him. A moan escapes her as his lips graze her soft spot. "Was that a moan I heard?" He teases. She closes her eyes and pushes his face into her neck, almost begging for more. He drags his long tongue across her sweet spot, tasting her. She's slightly salty with a hint of cherry, just like her mouth. Like a spider towards its prey, gg is toying with her. Malancia runs a hand through his silky hair, he sucks lightly, enjoying her flavor. The suction gives her bliss, his lips find all the right places. If she had any resistance, his lips made it crumble away. He pulls away to admire his work, a large discoloration almost in the shape of a heart. He does not hesitate to make more, on her jaw, on her neck, on her collarbone. He nips at her clavicle, teeth running over the sensitive skin, multiple times. It is just the right amount of felicity and agitation to make her body thrust toward him. She presses their bodies together, feeling the bulge in his trousers. Malancia desperately wants to free it, but he seems intent on teasing her, for longer. He grabs her hands and pins them behind her back, since they are still standing. He kisses her, roughly, but there is something there both can feel, something more than just lust. But desire is all Claude would acknowledge, love was just too out of character for him. His other hand goes to her back, almost fumbling for the zipper. He pulls it down and slips her out of it. He adjusts his glasses and admires her body. She is in just a bodice and panties now, he notices her long arms and lean figure. Her breasts are large, partially popping out of the corset. His lips can't help but drift toward the squishy, exposed flesh. It is soft, one hand skins over the right one while his lips brush the other. He takes as much of the exposed skin into his mouth and sucks, rubbing the top of her other breast. She responds, body arching and biting her lip to suppress moans. Leaving another love bite to his collection, he pulls away and is about to switch when she escapes his grip. Claude watches her as she eases his ebony jacket off his shoulders. the jacket slides down, she pulls it off. She grabs him by the tie like article of clothing around his neck, pulling him up and smashing their lips together. She yanks off the tie, then trails kisses down his neck. To his surprise, she is nowhere near as soft as he was. She attacks his neck, lip, tongue, and teeth mixing. He groans at the marks she leaves behind, they are small and ungentle. She lowers herself, using the teeth to hold onto the shirt and tongue to push the plastic buttons of his shirt through. As soon as the last button is undone, she rips open his shirt, revealing a chiseled, toned chest. She runs a hand over him, feeling his muscles. Both are burning with wanting. He is warm, and he sighs out of satisfaction. She lowers her head, lips just brushing his chest. She drags her tongue across his torso. Malancia moves her mouth to the right, tongue flicking over a rosy nipple. His eyes widen, Claude is not used to the warm wet feeling. She is relentless, lips exploring every inch of exposed skin, switching between soft kisses, rapid licks, and rough nibbles. He strips himself of his shirt just as she rolls his nipple between her teeth. It is surprisingly, not unpleasant. She leads her attention lower and lower to his stomach, he feels her unbuckling his belt. He grows harder, now that her attention is focused in that region. The belt makes a small clink as it comes undone. She does not hesitate, hands moving mechanically. Malancia unzips his pants and unbuttons them quickly. Their heads are swimming, both of their touches brings electricity, a frenzy of static. Gravity and Malancia pull his trousers down, she looks up, and, never breaking eye contact, presses lips to his member, barely covered by boxers. And then not even that, she pulls it down, revealing easily ten inches. She drops to her knees immediately. She does not wait, does not back away from eye contact, she kisses the tip, full lips making contact with skin. She holds the kiss, then her tongue snakes out, the tall man gasps as she chances a lick of the tip. Her hand finds its way there, she wraps it around his length and pumps slowly, all while taking long slow licks. He secretly hopes she does not intend to use her teeth while she is down there. She pops the head in her mouth and swirls her tongue around, while continuing to suck lightly. He groans and tangles his hands in her long celeste hair. She bobs her head back and forth, he holds her hair back for her. Even when his member brushes the back of her throat, making her gag, he is not all in her mouth. She moves her hand back and forth on what isn't in her mouth, massaging his balls with her other hand. He groans, she is soft, warm, wet. Her pouty lips pull back and forth, tongue dancing around up and down. There Is a light in her cerise stifled a groan. The feeling of the tip of his member hitting the back of her throat was a feeling indescribable. The light massaging of his balls sent little sparks of pleasure throughout his body while Malancia expertly worked her way around his entire member, sending endless waves of pleasure because of it. She sucks like a vacuum, he thrusts into her mouth, occasionally causing her to gag, only feeling better for him. He tries not to hit her uvula though, for her sake. She reaches a hand up, feeling his chest again, pinching a nipple. The slight pain feels surprisingly good. He then tenses up as he feels his end coming.

"I'm going to…" He sloppily thrusts into her mouth, tip making contact with her tongue. Each thrust brings him closer and after some time, he releases. His semen is salty, wet and sticky almost like a spider web. She shows him what is on her tongue before swallowing, some had gotten on her face, she licks that off as well. Claude pushes up his spectacles, as she kisses her way back up. They kiss for minutes, not needing to breath. He tries open her lips with his tongue, and explores everywhere, licking her cheeks, tongue and the roof of her mouth. She battles him for dominance, but this time it is him in control. Pushing her up against the the wall, they kiss and lick each other. Again, her hands wander downward, grasping his ass. His hands float downward, and began unlacing the bodice. His hands are move expertly quick but it is still a painfully long process. Lips never leave each other, he sucks on her tongue, moving head back and forth. Finally, her corset falls, milky breasts spilling out. He runs a hand up her sides, to her boobs. They are more than a handful, being double d's, and very squishy, smooth and soft. He groans into the kiss, running his thumb over her nipple. He lowers his head, breaking the kiss. Claude's long tongue rolls over her right nipple, causing her to gasp and bury her hands in his messy hair. He smirks, squeezing and playing with her other boob, while sucking and licking her nipple.

"Mmh...Claude…" he groans when he heard his name, nibbling on her nipple. "Ngh!" She moans. He slips a hand down her stomach, and traces the outline of her panties. Impatient, she strips herself of them, leaving them both naked. He pulls back and admires the way her breasts naturally rest. They are large but not unnatural, pink nipples large but not stretched. He is hard again, he drops to his knees, and notices she is soaked. He kisses her hairless vulva, then forces a finger inside of Malancia. She gasps, tugging at his hair. He licks her clit, the taste is salty yet sweet. She reaches for a condom, and unwraps it. He licks her, teasing her by sucking her labia. She cannot handle anymore, she pushes his face in between her legs.

"Suck it." She commands. Obeying her, Claude spreads her lips apart and begins to lightly suck her clitoris. He thrusts his finger in and out slowly, finally she cannot take it anymore, she pulls him up and gets to her knees. Placing the condom in her mouth, she puts it on him using her tongue. The rubber is a weird feeling but a necessary precaution. She comes back up, jumps and wraps her legs around his waist. He can feel her boobs pressing against his chest, her wetness against his pubic hair. Still, he teases her rubbing his tip against her clit. She grabs his hair, tugging and moaning. "I want you in me now." She begs. And he obliges, she braces herself as he positions himself at her entrance. He groans, she is so wet he slides into her with ease, there is slight pain for her, but nothing compared to before. Malancia moans as her lover enters her.

"Ahh!" They both moan. She wraps arms around his neck. Her cheeks flush at the pleasure. She is tight, and boy, is she wet. Together, still standing they move. He places a hand on her ass, which is just as squishy and pale as her breasts, and thrusts into her.

"Uh!" She makes small noises of pleasure with every movement. The pressure is amazing, it takes a few minutes for him to get all the way in her. She bounces, pushing him in and out. He groans, pulling out then slamming back in. "Mmm…"

"Moan for me." He slows his pace, she almost whines. Her walls pulse around his length.

"Fuck me faster!" she pleads. He immediately speeds up, pounding into her. She feels a knot building up in her stomach. Her toes curl as he fucks her wildly. She releases all over his member. He slows, putting more power into his thrusts. After a few more thrusts. He can feel his testicles tense as he cums in her. A light sheen of sweat covers both of them as he pulls out and lays her on the bed. Claude discards the used condom, before laying next to his lover. They regain their energy for a few minutes, Malancia kisses him but before long, he is ready to go again. Malancia raises an eyebrow and he grabs another condom.

"Surely, you didn't think I'd only want to have sex with you once? Besides, we have the whole night." It is only around two in the morning by this time, she closes her eyes as he pushes his throbbing hard cock into her once more. Her back arches, loving the sensation of having him in her. "You're so tight…" he growls

Malancia wraps her legs around Claude's hips, his pace is slow as he makes love to her. She helps him out, moving hips to her pace of him. Together, they move, and writhe, getting closer to their next orgasm. Their humps become quicker and more erattic, her kisses have an incredible intensity to them. Their breathing grows heavier, she digs her long black nails into his back, leaving claw marks. It's just the right amount of pain to stimulate him. She squeezes his ass with one hand, scratches his back with the other. He groans in her ear, and goes balls deep, it was as if he wanted to reach past her vaginal walls.

"AH!" Malancia screams. He reaches a hand down, and massages the top of her clit. She slams their lips together, their tongues locked. Moans escape into the kiss as they hump. Her vaginal walls tighten as she squeezes his hips with her thighs. "I'm cumming!" Claude, however is nowhere near done. He continues to pound into her. Tongues wrestling, he continues to fuck her senseless. Smirking, she moves her hand to the left, gently massaging his asshole. His eyes widen behind spectacles as he realized what she intended to do. She licks a finger, then inserts it into him. It is...an odd feeling, but not quite unpleasant. The bed rocks, she slowly moves her finger in and out of him. He spreads her legs wider, after much much time, he feels the feeling again. She adds another finger into his tight hole, working it in and out. Deeper and deeper both parties go, until Claude releases his load deep into her. She groans as he pulls out and removes the condom. She extracts her fingers as he rolls off of her. He drapes an arm over her shoulder and lays with her. She rolls over to face him, then kisses him softly.

"You have pretty eyes." She compliments. He does not know quite how to reply. So he kisses her with passion he didn't know he possessed. She smirks and reaches for a third condom. "Are you up for a round three?" She reaches down and plays with his balls, massaging and rubbing until he is erect again. Malancia helps him put the condom, then straddles him. She rubs against him teasingly with her clit, but he has none of it. He thrusts into her unexpectedly, causing her to gasp. She rides him, breasts bouncing up and down. He watches her with a smirk, she reaches down and plays with his balls. Her face lights up each time she comes down, all 10-11 inches in her. "Claude…" she groans, he squeezes her breasts, carefully pinching nipple. As he grows accustomed to her rocking hips and tight walls, he thrusts up when she comes down, making it all the more powerful. Just as she feels another orgasm coming, he changes their position, she is now on her shoulder blades at a ninety degree angle. He brushes her g spot, she screams out "T-there! Again!" He bangs her harder, each stroke perfect as it pounds into her most sensitive spot. "D-d-dont stop!" On the contrary, he goes harder, he gives every ounce of energy he has into making her cum again. "Deeper!" He pushes himself harder and deeper into her until she feels her peak coming again. Her limbs tremble with pleasure as her body seized up again, the feeling overtaking her whole body. Her toes curl, he keeps going. Claude is nowhere near done. He drills into her going from balls deep, to pulling out then slamming back in. In this crazy position, he keeps thrusting for a while until she moves. She pushes him back on to the bed, then leaves for a moment. He is confused, thinking she's done. But she returns, with some rope she got from who knows where. He allows her to tie him to the bed, limbs to each corner. Malancia climbs atop him, and rides him to her heart's content. There is a small squish noise as he goes into her from how wet she was. Claude groans incoherently, enjoying the feel of her riding him. She takes all of him in her, he moves his hips upward they move rhythmically. After some time, she feels his hot liquids release inside the condom. They stay that way for some time, until she eventually climbs off and unties him. He flips her back onto the bed, spreading her legs again. She prepares herself, for she is already quite sore. He kisses the top of her vulva then swirls his way down. He slips a hand underneath her, squeezing her ass and moving to get lower back. His other hand rubs her inner thighs, he slips over her womanhood completely and licks her thighs. He sucks roughly, leaving large splotchy, dark love bites. He then delves in between her legs, tongue dragging long tongue across her clit. Malancia purrs, grinding her hips into his mouth. He licks up and down, all around to pleasure her. Claude varies the pressure put on the clitoris.

"Ngh…"

"Do you like that?" He takes another lick, golden eyes gleaming.

"Yeah." She almost allows her eyes to glow pink. He runs a black nailed hand up and down her thighs, his contract mark visible as well. He grips her hips to keep them from bucking as he slips his warm wet tongue inside her. In and out, in and out. He goes deep, licking at a particularly rough spot, making her make small noises. He reaches up and plays with her breasts, pinching her nipples. With his other hand, he inserts a finger and continues to lick her. Claude changes speed, pressure and pattern until she is begging for more. She becomes so wet, she practically swallows his finger, so her adds another. Then another. Then another until the only thing keeping him from fisting her is his thumb, which he switched from massaging her clit and lips with. He flicks his tongue over her clit, she shoves his face in deeper and commands"Suck." He sucks incredibly hard, thrusting fingers in at an inhuman speed. She lifts a leg onto his shoulder, and screams as she came. It sends pleasure all up her body, it is the best feeling. She arches her back and sees white as she screams. She squirts this time, her warm liquids getting all over the sheets, Claude's mouth, chin, collar and glasses. The sheets are saturated with sweat and bodily fluids from both of them. Both of them collapse, him buried between her breasts.

And that's when it happened. Laying there, naked her emotions free fell into ever lasting memories. She wanted to kiss the stars with him. And then like a waterfall, it tumbled out as she nuzzles his chest.

"I love you." She whispered. But boy, did he hear her. It was like sirens were going off in his mind. Had he heard her right? She loved him? That was...the worst possible thing she could have said. Shit shit shit. He panicked, he had to repel her and quick. He pushes up his spectacles and calmly replied, in that monotone bass she loved so much.

"I only did this because it was an order from my master." That wound cut so deep, she could feel herself shattering. It was like a shard was buried deep in her gut. This was an inside job, for only he could have backstabbed her so hard. His words were like bullets and she had thought herself invincible. Her patience for his lackluster emotion had corroded. She curled her hands into fists, nails digging into her skin so no tears threatened to spill. Her love stained the floor, like blood, red and sticky. She gave herself to him and she had been rejected. It was like concrete drying in her chest, she became cold. Malancia endured it, for once in her long life as a demon, she felt powerless. Her devastation was absolute. This was also much more than physical pain it was a plethora of agony, broken bones, singed flesh, crushed spirits. She, felt heavy. They basked in silence for a moment, before she shot up out of bed and began to dress.

"I thought we were a couple. I thought you were different. But I was wrong. As usual. I thought I could trust you. But demons are just as cold and heartless as normal men." she pulls up the straps of her dress. Claude is fumbling to get dressed as quick as her. He realizes at that moment how badly he had messed up. She pauses at the door. " Goodbye, Faustus. Burn in hell. It's where you belong." She smiles malovently, then turns on her heel. Hair flipping over her shoulder, she walks away. Claude is frozen for a moment. Shit. He had to go after her, or he'd lose her. And he didn't know much about emotion or love, but he knew that was not what he wanted.

"Wait, Malancia!" He goes after her. She does not stop, she walks down the stairs.

"Fuck you!" She growls, before stomping out the door. He rushes after her, but before he sees her he hears a sickening sound. He runs and eyes are wide as he sees her on the ground, butter knife protruded from her chest.

"Malancia!" He yells. Despite their argument, he rushes to her side. Blood is rapidly pouring out from the wound in her chest. Her emotional pain was now personified.

"Oops. I thought it was you." drawls Sebastian carelessly. Claude grinds his teeth, eyes a glow at this fiend that had stolen the only woman who had ever made him feel from him. He holds her in his lap as she bleeds out. "Don't you dare die." He growls, applying pressure to her wound. But he could feel sense a dark presence, it must be too late. After all that, he couldn't protect her. And that made him livid. He kisses her, one last time before she fades away from him forever.


	7. Her Butler, Beacon

Claude lowers his head, inhaling her lavender scent. This feeling was foreign to him, any feeling was rather unusual to him. But lately a lot of things were happening and he found himself changing, evolving. Demons were supposed to be cold, callous creatures. Yet here he sat, in a puddle of his lover's blood, feeling loss, grief, fury. This woman, this dying woman, had gotten through his walls. Something about her celeste hair and passionate personality was captivating. More than captivating, it was endearing. She was admirable and beautiful and...and...

"I'm sorry." He whispered, not loud enough for Sebastian to hear. "I didn't love you, not yet. But I want to. I wish you didn't have to be dying to hear this. I shouldn't have said what I did. If I could take it back,i would. I'd save you, I'd give you everything you deserve. I'd give you the world and spend eternity with you." He lifts his head, expecting to see her eyes closed, but the blood was receding. He Stares, thoroughly confused as to what was happening. Sebastian was as well.

"I'm certain I pierced her heart…" he contemplates. She rips the knife out of her chest, the wound is now healed. She rises, not as a normal human would, she almost floats forward, not using any assistance. Her eyes open, glowing red like cherries and blood. There was now no mistaking it, Sebastian could tell. "Ahh, a demon. That was... unexpected." Claude can barely process what is happening. Everything starts to make a little more sense, but it was happening so quickly. He stands up, smooths out his hair and regains his composure, as best as he can. She stands almost completely still as a dark aura encompasses her.

"And here I thought I'd have to fake my death yet again." began Malancia. "But I suppose the cat's out of the bag now." The only thing that can now be seen through the obscurity is her glowing eyes. Her hair becomes a writhing, slithering mass, serpents wriggling around. Some hissed at Sebastian. He smirks, and then she lunges. He moves just as quick as her, her fist meets the tree that was behind him, making it snap in half like a pencil.

"Not bad." He praises. "But not fast enough." This causes her anger to mount, he throws a few butter knives in her direction but she is too quick. He loses track of her as she darts around. He whips around and before he can process anything, he is sent flying backward by a punch to the jaw. Sebastian is baffled. She had managed to punch Sebastian Michaelis, that was an accomplishment. He needs to leave, for hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and he needed to prepare breakfast for the young master. He sprints away but she is on his tail, just as fast. She tries tripping him, but he sees it coming a mile away. He grabs her by the arm, and tries to throw her back. But she is strong as well, and frees herself of his grip and tries to kick him in a very sensitive area. He closes his legs, seizing her leg. She breaks free again, they are close enough that her snakes lunge at him, stopping just short of his face. Sebastian strikes, shoving another knife into her chest. As stated before, pain motivated her. A reminder of being alive. He takes this opportunity to escape, but not before she yanks out the knife and throws it. She predicts he will dodge, and adjusts her aim accordingly. Sebastian feels a slight twinge of pain as the knife pierced his arm. Nonetheless, she allows him to disappear, and shrinks back to her human appearance. She steadily emerges from the forest, looking radiant as always. Claude is astonished by what he has seen. His lover, no. His girlfriend, had chased off Sebastian Michaelis. He saunters over to her, and takes her hand, then kneels.

"I meant what I said."

"It shouldn't take my death to bring out your feelings."

"I know."

"You hurt me."

"I.. didn't mean to."

"Really? What was the intent then?"

"I... wasn't prepared for what you said. I didn't think, which is my fault. I am not used to this, I've never been loved before."

"Obviously."

"I suppose I don't deserve you."

"Maybe you don't."

"But that doesn't mean I want to lose you." He presses his lips to her hand. She pulls away and softly asserts

"I just need some time to think." Claude's non beating heart sinks. Had he lost her for good? He stares at the ground, incredulous. But then, he feels warm painted lips on his forehead. She had kissed his forehead?

"That doesn't mean I'm leaving you." A small smile crosses the demon's face. "But that also doesn't mean I'm not mad. All I need is some space." He nods, but then his eye catches something. A sort of azuline and ebony glint on her calf. He looks closer, adjusting his glasses. The star is almost overshadowed by a five pointed blade, with an eye in the middle. It is surrounded by crescents.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you notice?"

"It's incredibly rare to meet another demon in the mundane world."

"True. I suppose I thought you wouldn't be interested if you knew. You would always bring up things about humans." Malancia turns away, was he repulsed? She then feels a warm gloved hand on her shoulder.

"What a foolish presumption. I could never not be interested in you. This just means I get to spend eternity with you."

The day of the ball was the next time the two butlers met. Several weeks had passed since the last encounter. It was just as the day they first met, Claude helped her out of the carriage, and she ran her hand up his arm. They arrived early, to help prepare. Soon, guests begin to arrive at the costume ball. When Sebastian went to knock, the door creaked open.

"You must be the infamous Earl Phantomhive." Greeted Malancia.

"Where is the Trancy butler?" Inquired Sebastian.

"Here." Answered Claude, appearing at the door. "It seems as though you miss me, Michaelis."

"Don't be ridiculous." Growled Sebastian.

"Sebastian, who are these people?" Asked Ciel, thoroughly confused.

"I am the Trancy butler, Claude Faustus. May I present to you the butler of the Parvuli estate, Malancia Cinderson."

"Please, come in." Smiled Malancia. Ciel strides forward, while Sebastian stares upward.

"What is it?" Probed Ciel.

"Ah yes, spiders are part of the Trancy family crest, so it is our custom not to kill them." Explains Claude, noticing the blackish spider scuttling about in its web.

"Spiders also form an important part in the food chain. They have a certain beauty about them do they not?" Solicited Malancia as Claude smirks. Sebastian looks slightly revolted.

"If you insist, my lady." Both butler and master enter the manor, Ciel stumbling into Sebastian, seemingly dizzy. Malancia can't help but notice the boys moment of weakness, and question what was so special about him. Why did Alois Trancy seek him so valiantly?

"Can my butler come with me?" asks Ciel

"I have no objections." replies Malancia.

"I apologize, currently our masters are away on business. However, they will return before the costume ball begins." Claude informs

"Perhaps you'd enjoy a cup of tea before their return?" offers Malancia. Ciel looks to the butler, who nods.

"I suppose so." agrees Ciel.

"I will show you to the drawing room." bows Malancia.

"Everyone is already there." added Claude.

"Everyone…?" Sebastian opens the door to reveal everyone who Ciel knew and was rather close with. What did this devilish duo mean to do? Kill the lot of them? Could they, together, overpower Sebastian? Only time would tell.

Alois and Abelia were choosing costumes, being very picky as usual. Malancia and Claude were more or less having the same struggle in different rooms. "I wouldn't dress a dog with this!" Or "This one's shit!" Claude left the room as Alois ordered Hannah to strip. Claude knocked and peeked in to find Malancia looking determined.

"A venomous bite and a childish hell are all part of a snake demons enveloping spell." She mutters. Claude leaves to find his master wearing Hannah's attire. Abelia arrives, dressed as a vampire.

"I didn't know you like to crossdress." teased Abelia. Alois merely sticks out his tongue at her, making her giggle. And so the ball began.

As Abelia and Alois lured Ciel away, Malancia began to tend to the guests. However, she found herself capable of less than usual. She became winded after some time, even climbing stairs became a chore. How odd.

The next odd thing she noticed was her breasts. She didn't quite notice it at first. In between their bussing and tending to their masters, she managed to find her beau. Claude set down the tray he held, and pulled her in for a hug. His arms encircled her, and she could almost sense warmth. He kissed her forehead, her skin being warm and smooth. His lips travel to her cheek, then to her jaw. He drags it to the corner of her mouth, as if asking for permission. She wraps her arms around him, and locks their lips together. It is slow, filled with passion. It is their first kiss in what seems like ages, in reality it has only been a few weeks. Both felt it, though the kiss was not all that long, they could feel something. A sense of coming together, sharing something as private and selective as a kiss, togetherness. She wanted more, but knew she best wait. But of course, he smirks and gives her breast a light squeeze before parting with her. And she felt pain when he did, like she was sore. They were tender, but why?

Soon she was in the forest, waiting in the shadows as her master and Alois tormented Ciel Phantomhive.

"Calm your tits, we just wanted to talk." commanded Abelia, as all the butler's reveal themselves. They knew they would win, five demons against one? How could they lose?

"You threw a costume ball, dressed as a girl and have been tormenting me all night and for what? Just to talk?" Accused Ciel.

"No. I want you."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that. I want you, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Better think carefully. We're ready to blow all your friends to hell if you say no." Tittered Abelia.

"Do as you wish." Yielded Ciel. Abelia smiles at this answer, things were going according to plan.

"Are you sure?" Asked Alois.

"Yeah, if you can, that is. Though I also have something to ask you."

"What? I can tell you anything."

"Make him beg like the dog that he is!"cheered Abelia.

"You can bend over, and wag your tail first though." Demanded Alois, causing Abelia to giggle.

"I wonder who will be wagging their tail in the end." Retorts Ciel.

"Ooohhh he's tough!" Exclaimed Abelia.

"I like your boldness. But you shouldn't act so cocky because your butler is skillful."

"Our butlers are far superior. And you're outnumbered." Reminded Abelia. Alois sticks out his tongue and Abelia pulls up her sleeve, revealing a covenant mark on her wrist.

"So you both have one too. You know what to do, Sebastian. As per our contract, you will work for me. You will not kill me and will protect me until I have accomplished my goal."

"Certainly. Ever since that day, I have been your loyal slave. If you command it, I will grant all your wishes until the day our contract ends and I claim your soul."

"Hoheo tararuna rondero tareu" interrupted Alois. "Claude, catch Ciel."

"Sebastian, this is an order. Whatever happens protect me at all costs!"

"Malancia, assist with the capture of Ciel Phantomhive." Ordered Abelia

"Yes, your highness." Agreed Claude.

"Yes, my lord." Obeyed Sebastian.

"Of course, my lady." complied Malancia. But something was wrong here. ok


	8. Her Butler, Bedewed

Malancia was not okay. She was not was wrong with her, physically. Not impaled, on fire, bleeding, or any physical altercation of any sort. But what was wrong was definitely physical, but she could not detect the source of her discomfort. Her stomach was churning, which was quite unusual for a demon, to say the least. She places a hand to the afflicted area, all while Sebastian and the triplets dance about. Claude glance over to her, while Abelia glares.

"What are you doing?" she growled, wanting to show her demon off. Malancia collapsed to her knees, hunched over and dry heaves. Palms glued to the forest floor to stabilize herself, she could feel the remnants of something coming up. But what? She hadn't had a soul in ages. She coughed, and with it came a bit of liquid that burned. It was acidic, burning the back of her throat and lips as she vomited. Claude hesitated a moment, what illness could afflict a demon? But soon he was at her side, brushing her hair aside from her face and holding her as she sweats profusely.

"Oh my Satan, just get over it, Malancia!" Whined Abelia. The demoness's body was trembling as clear liquid spurted from her mouth, coming from deep within her. Soon the threat had been chased off, or more fended off to the dining hall. She was encircled by curious eyes, all wondering the same thing. Even she was wondering it. What was wrong with her?

She stood, head held high, and adjusting her dress as if nothing had happened. Claude as usual, looked nonchalant. He perked an eyebrow at most though he did harbor concern for his lover turned beau, he choose not to express such a weakness especially in the presence of enemies. Abelia was fuming, she strode over to where Malancia stood. Palm collided with cheek, making the demoness's already shaky balance stumble. Claude, being the polite gentlemen he was, grabbed her before she could completely crumble. Everyone was silent. The echo of contact was so loud, birds chirped and flew out of their respective hiding spots amongst the trees.

"M-my lady…!" cried Malancia, thoroughly shocked. Not by the poor treatment, or by the fact she did it on front of everyone, but she had no idea what she had done to displease the little shit now.

"Don't fuck with me!" Spat the twelve year old girl. It was not that she had never heard the swear before from the foul mouthed pre teen, but Malancia had somehow managed to evade picking up on some unspeakable wrong she had committed. Had she infringed upon some English culture custom? She would know, wouldn't she? After all, being the impeccable butler she is, she had researched everything before she took on a job in a foreign country. Not that it was all that foreign. During her younger days when she would take any cheap soul that offered itself to her, she had sailed the world and seen its wonders. But there was no place like London. England had attracted some of the darkest souls, she seemed to either redeem them through her medical connections in America or devour them as they so desperately clung to the dreams that were so evanescent. But she could not fathom what she had done wrong. Abelia pulls her by a lock of celestia hair and gritted her teeth.

"Don't you ever disobey me." she growled. If Malancia wasn't used to obedience, she would have let her outrage show. What could she have done in her lapse of control? She hadn't chosen to vomit, so what could she have done? But she bit her tongue and replied with

"Yes, my lady." the fire in Abelia's amber eyes partially extinguished. She stalks off, leaving Malancia stinging with anger and an acrid taste in her mouth. Alois straightens, then snaps

"What are you three waiting for?" Malancia looks around, then realized he was referring to his own identical servants. He snaps his fingers impatiently. "We have guests to entertain! Let's go!" The triplets exchanged a few whispers before complying. Alois skipped off as well to see just how his plan had commenced. This left Claude and Malancia, both of whom didn't know what to do. After some time of Malancia staring at the ground, Claude strode over. He peeled off his ivory glove to reveal ebony nails, a beautiful contrast. Pressing the back of his hand to her forehead, it was not what he expected. Cold as usual. No beating heart, no flowing blood, no necessary breathing. Demons controlled their bodily functions for the most part. They could bend almost anything to their will, and a human body was no different. Which is what made it odd that she had vomited. It was obviously out of her control, and that limited the options for what it could be. This was something he would have to attend to. He places a hand on the small of her back and briefly presses his lips to her temple. Leading her back into the manor, she noticed the plan had failed as that damn crow had countered their move. Alois stared at Hannah with rancor.

"Why would someone play such a thing?!" Yelled Prince Soma, painfully ignorant as usual.

"As a diversion for my guests of course." Replied Alois, smoothly entering the room with all four demons behind him. Abelia had tugged on Malancia's dress, leading her to the table where they could observe the events with ease. "Ladies and gentlemen please accept my sincere apologies, I'm Alois Trancy. I'm so honored that you came." He cooed. Abelia smirked nastily, knowing he was only putting up a façade.

"You should take notes, my lady. One day you will be a Countess, the equivalent of an Earl." Take notes on how not to be a little bitch.

"I know! I need no notes. I'll be a natural." Malancia almost snickered at that thought, but kept a straight face for her own sake.

"That performance was outstanding. I must say, you have a true talent for music, Sebastian." Abelia scoffed as Alois granted the butler praise.

"I cannot accept such praise." Bowed a humble Sebastian. "I am simply one hell of a butler."

"Yes, he is quite a servant. You're lucky, Earl Phantomhive." Abelia could not fathom how cordial they were being; they had been fighting just moments before!

"He is merely a butler." Spat Ciel

"Master. I would like to have a word with Claude If it wouldn't trouble you. It shouldn't take terribly long."

"He can do that, right Claude?" Alois turns to his butler and in a harsh whisper says "Ten minutes, Claude. I want you to settle this quickly. If you don't do that, you'll be punished."

"Yes, your highness."

Ciel had also turned his back on the pair, in a low voice.

"Fine, but do it swiftly."

"Why, yes, my young Lord."

The two men left the room, leaving Malancia to listen in on the full chatter of mere mortals.

"If you'll excuse me, Miss Pavuli."

"Mhm." Mumbled Abelia. Alois made his way over to her, she did not realize until he is right in front of her.

"Care to dance?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But why?"

"Because we're diamonds in the rough. Let's show these fools how it's done." she emits a slight giggle before he claps his hands and exclaims "Olé!"

Meanwhile, Malancia stood before the two men who sat on opposite sides of the table. Tension in the air, the emerald room was as all the other rooms were, decorated immaculately. Strikes of lightning adorned the walls and statues burst from the wall. A beautiful, flawless white rose sat before each demon on a silver platter. Claude carefully peeled off his glove with his teeth, Sebastian mimicking his movement. The room was dimly lit with a few burning candles. Eyes tinged pinkish red, they presented their contracts seal. She watched and almost flinched as Claude slit his wrist. She knew the ritual well, and knew this would cause little more than a sting but the sight was still hard to watch. Sebastian on the other hand, let his teeth sink into his flesh, breaking skin and letting blood trickle down onto the flower. The once pure rose was now infected, morphing into a deep red, dark as the blood that was shed. Tainted with blood, deception, and sin.

"We make our pact." Tossing his rose, Sebastian catches Claude's rose. They let their wounds drip over the ruby colored roses until they again, bit by bit drip by drip, became the same black as the night sky. Sebastian stands up and Claude returns the favor. Sebastian strides out of the room to his young master while Claude saunters over to Malancia. The ritual reminded her of the demon marriage procedure. The flowers and exchanging of blood was similar, at least.

Later that week, once all the guests had departed and time had passed, Malancia came to Claude with Abelia in tow. She was wringing her hands, clearly nervous.

"I have been searching for the cause of your illness and narrowed it down to a few uncommon but plausible all the same diseases."

Malancia took a deep breath, and stated

"I think I know what it is."


	9. Her Butler, Deathly

Maintain your composure

Abelia skipped off with Alois.

"Oi! I wanted to hear that!" Complained Alois.

"Who says we weren't going to listen in?" Once they have climbed the thick wooden stairs, they soften their footsteps and crawl behind a large pillar, listening in. Knowing his young master, Claude chose his words carefully, and as usual masqueraded his emotions.

"What is it that afflicts you, my lady?" Malancia turned a shade of cream, and for a moment Claude believed she may be sick again. She bit her glossed lip, then with glistening eyes whispered.

"I'm pregnant." For a moment this façade crumbled, and Claude was ready to lose it. It was as if the sky was falling. He wanted to leave, never come back. He wanted to lash out. He wanted to sweep her up in his arms. But most of all he wondered

"But...how?"

"Well shit, Claude it's the 1800s, how effective do you think they are?" She questioned. " Also, it is possible one may have broke and we didn't notice." She added as an afterthought. Claude was doing his best to keep his composure. He was talented at a lot of things, he was also one hell of a butler. But one lust filled night had led him to this. And now he had no clue what to do. She was staring up at him with wide scarlet eyes, questioning what he would do.

"I'm keeping it." She announced abruptly.

Conceal your emotion

Claude's eyes almost widen behind his spectacles. The thought had not even occurred to him. Malancia suddenly grasps the table fiercely, then as if rendering defeat, runs away. He is baffled for a moment, before the dots start to connect. Sickness was a common trend among pregnant women, a demon would be no exception. He follows her, to find her retching in the bathroom. Without thinking, he moves to her, and gently pulls her hair back. The azure stands are soft in his hand, the shock of parenthood has not yet registered within him. Breath ragged, sweat dripping, she reemerges. Well aware of how unappealing she is at the moment, she worries she may be doing this alone. The thought frightens her, the crying and diapers alone? But Claude, well aware of how difficult the upcoming months, no, not just months, even years would be, levels himself to her height. He looks into her crimson eyes, and places a light kiss on her cheek.

Repress your impulses

"Come, you should relax, and rest, my lady." a fresh wave of worry bursts forth, he had not acknowledged their predicament in the slightest. Malancia attempts to stand on wobbly knees, only to nearly fall. In response, Claude sweeps her up into his arms and carries her with ease to the closest guest room. He lowered her down to the bed, and then she realizes this was a new room. The sheets were heavy and violet, complemented with mauve dressers. The carpet and lamps glow a crimson. The color combination is unique, not quite typical, but beautiful all the same. The wall behind her has a raven criss cross pattern, the cinereal walls plastered with pictures. A small chandelier glows in the middle, jewelry adorns one of the dressers; she wonders who it belongs to.

Maintain your composure

"Whose room is this?"

"Ours." Her scarlet eyes become wider. Upon closer examination, she realized these were pictures of them. Holding hands at the beach, dressed up before the ballet, walking through the woods. "I think you should stay here more often."

"But my duties at the Pavuli manor…"

"Will be attended to during the day. But the nights belong to us, my dear." She notices the wide glass vase, with perfectly picked pink pearl roses.

Control your emotions

"CLAUDE! THEY'RE HERE!" bellowed Alois.

Claude sighs, and adjusts his glasses before departing.

" Please remain here, I assure you I will return."

Claude strides out of the room, and is soon outside and in line with his subordinates.

"Ciel! I'm so glad you came! Welcome!" Gushes Alois.

"Good afternoon, Lord Trancy."

"It is most excellent to see you." Lies Claude. Their timing could not be any more incontinent. He inclines his head slightly, just the smallest amount of formality to hide his viciousness. Sebastian does the same.

"Come! We're holding a ball in your favor!"

Alois grabs Abelia, who had been holding her tongue for the time being. She did not want to scare off Phantomhive or start the show too early.

"What's this?" Asks Ciel as he is led to the large chessboard looking arena by Alois.

"It appears to be a dueling area." Explains Sebastian.

"Here's an idea, Ciel. Let's have our Butlers do the work, they can dance in our places. Whoever can keep dancing the longest will be declared the winner. And the loser will have to follow any orders given by the victor. How does that sound?" Abelia pouts, upset her butler cannot participate. Sebastian carefully leans forward and whispers a few words to his master, before giving his response.

"That sounds precisely the type of party I had in mind. I much prefer it to dressing up in silly costumes, anyway."

"You're missing someone."

"What?"

"The serpent. She is not present, yet her young mistress is." Claude almost stiffens before smoothly adjusting his glasses.

"She has some business to attend to." lies Claude. Sebastian smirks, and it makes Claude want to bring him the most brilliant anguish he has ever experienced. With a violent pull, Ciel yanks off his eyepatch, revealing his lavender seal.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Win, and bring Alois Trancy to stand before me. Don't kill him, I will take care of that matter personally." Sebastian bows low, then recites the infamous

"Yes, my lord."

"Your highness, what are your orders?" Claude's honey eyes narrow at his opponent. He would most definitely return to her, he had four other demons on his side.

"Ah yes, I want you to make Ciel Phantomhive all mine. And I want Sebastian Michaelis to experience exquisite agony. You can see to that, can't you, Claude?"

"Oh yes, your highness." His eyes glow. Confident. Each of demon was completely obligated to follow his every order. They each wield a weapon, each more dangerous than the last. Sebastian brandishes his own silverware, smile laced with malice.

Repress your impulses

"And so we dance." Everything is about to begin, until the interruption of Viscount.

"Sod off you bloody cocksucker!" Yelled Abelia. Once he plops down on the couch next to the children, everyone resumes their poses. Claude spat orders, the demons followed. However, Sebastian manages to dodge and evade their attacks with elegance and eloquence. Claude reconsiders his attack plan.

"Here you go." Just as the triplets realize what is about to happen, it is too late. There is a crack as the golden spear pierces their skulls. There is so much force to the blow that cracks spiral down the statue. Bits of it crumble down, hitting the chess board with a clunk. Hannah whips out her knifes and throws them, ripping Sebastian's tailcoat. Everyone watches in amazement as he mends it, avoiding each of her bullets. Soon, she is pinned beneath his knives, rendered helpless. Claude sighs, once again they were useless. Just as the knives are about to impale her, Claude kicks a sculpture, which becomes a sheath for Sebastian's knives. If you wanted something done right, you had to do it yourself. He purses his lips and informs the raven that it is lunch time. As he cooks, mixing and seasoning to perfection, his mind begins to wander. Malancia. Serpent demoness. The curve of her hips and perfect pink lips made him feel alive, for her he would survive and together they would thrive. She was unique, beautiful, but more than that. Compassionate, patient, tolerant. She possessed qualities demons were not supposed to have. Most of all, despite her intolerable master, she harbored a zest for life and loved hard. She was not afraid to wear her heart on her sleeve. She was magnificent.

Maintain your composure

Even as the Viscount prattled on about the deliciousness to both chefs, he couldn't help but feel he had an advantage. He had someone waiting for him, what would Michaelis do once the contract was up?

"Now then, let us resume."

"Indeed. Shall we dance?"

"We shall dance." affirms Claude, removing his glasses. "Now." Unwilling to dirty himself, he waits as one of the triplets unearths the sword from the depths of Hannah's stomach. It is ripped out, emerald and glistening with saliva and stomach acid, twisted and sharp. Claude swipes, lunges, attacks. The sword is powerful, dangerous. It slices Sebastian's knives in half, cuts a bit of his hair and snaps a chess piece in half. Sebastian was fast, nimble. But would this one hell of a butler be able to escape this?

"What do you think of Claude's sword? Impressive, ay?"

"I'll admit it does seem to be a fine weapon." Ciel yields, causing Abelia to giggle.

"This is getting boring. Let's go inside." Decides Abelia.

"I agree. I've had to piss for a while now, anyway." The three of them depart, as Claude goes in for the last blow. Claude swipes, strikes, everything imaginable, but the demon was continuing to elude him. Finally, he backs him into a corner, thin almost invisible wires surround him. A thin line of blood runs down his pale cheek.

"These are the spider threads of the Trancy house, they can cut through skin." Sebastian Michaelis was now a fly caught in a spider's web. "One careless movement, and off with your head." Claude smirks as he gestures to his neck, indicating the beheading.

"Just as I would expect from a spider." Claude slowly, methodically swipes, causing Sebastian to be cut by the wires. His clothing was shredding as skin split. He had him now, he would enjoy killing him.

"Here we are, Sebastian Michaelis." Abruptly just as he is about to die, he calls out

"Young master!"

Abelia comes out of the bathroom, and the butlers rush in at the same time. Sebastian's cuts are healing already.

"Alois!" screams Abelia. Blood is rushing out as he stares in shock at Ciel. The sword that impaled him and the floor below him is stained with blood. Abelia sprints to his side as he falls off of Ciel. He lets out a cry of pure agony, making animal noises and crying out for Claude. Abelia squeezes his hand and leans on him to repress the bleeding. Claude almost does the same. He pleads for his life. As Ciel is about to deal the blow to end Alois Trancy's life, Abelia springs up. She is enraged. Even without her butler to protect her, she would protect Alois. Ciel attempts to stab her, but the sword is heavy and clumsy in his hands. She cannot get close to him, but he cannot wound her either. He is also about to get her, when

BAM!

Pain spreads up his spine, back, body. What had happened? He is on the ground, cold metal pressed to his throat. He had been slammed so hard to the ground it cracked. His vision is blurry, he is dizzy. But he sees bright blue and pink eyes glowing.

Control your emotions

"You. Will not. Ever. Lay. A. Hand. On. Her." Growled Malancia.

Ciel is breathing hard. Slowly, Malancia eases off. Sebastian scoops up Ciel and excuses them. Ciel regains his anger and begins to struggle, despite the burning in his body.

"Mistress, we will attend to Master Trancy. You should not have to see this." Abelia reluctantly leaves. Claude slowly walks toward Malancia, ignoring Alois' cries for help. Next time Claude looks to his young master, he is in a puddle of blood and vomit, unconscious. Malancia and him never break eye contact. He reaches her, taking her face in his hands.

Repress your impulses

"Marry me." he whispers

"What?" she asks. He places a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I want you to marry me."


	10. Her Butler, Accepting

Her cheeks flush, clearly surprised at this notion.

"You're joking." She muttered. This man had known her only a number of months out of their numerous years of living among mortals. He had seen many women in his days, and had not wed. What about her changed his mind? Then it hit her. It was not a genuine feeling of love but a feeling of obligation. Social standards regarding having children out of wedlock were particularly harsh. She would be shunned by society. So would he. He was trying to cover his own ass. Malancia pulls away, lips pursed.

"You only want to get married because I'm having a child."

"Malancia, you know that's not true." His words seeped into her and gave her warmth that spread over her body like candle wax. That was the first time he referred to her using her given name. His words dripped with sincerity. His golden eyes meet her crimson ones. Body language and posture was all candid. "I understand why you would believe this. It is true I do not want you to be scorned for having a child out of wedlock. It would be difficult. I would not leave you to struggle on your own."

"I'm not saying you should leave me. I'm only saying we aren't obligated to get married."

"Regardless of if I am obligated to or not, I want you to be my wife." He sinks into a deep bow, hand over chest. He selects his next words carefully, believing them true. "What I feel for you is far more than infatuation. I love you. I want to marry you. Please, do me that honor." Malancia's face flushes, she averts eye contact.

"Fine. I'll be your wife." He takes her hand, and presses cold lips to it.

"Thank you, my lady. Now, I must tend to my master."

As Alois slept, regaining his strength and clinging to life, Claude tended to the manor and his now fiancée. He was rather reluctant about letting her return to the Parvuli manor to continue her chores, however she knew the vitality of her presence at the house. She was the glue that kept that family together. It was definitely a house, not a home. There is a distinct difference. Home implied loving and caring. House was a hollow shell, merely a structure, a shelter. Abelia did not receive a scrap of affection there. Too much or a nuisance for her parents to deal with. They had her too young. So Malancia did not leave, for her young mistress sake. She pitied the girl. No wonder why she was so bitter toward everyone, like an abused pup she would bite anyone who extended their hand to her.

After her chores at the manor were complete, she escorted Abelia to the Trancy manor. It was elegant as usual, not a speck to be seen. However, despair had infiltrated the manor, with Alois injured. Abelia stomped up the steps as the triplets bowed to her. Hannah, bandages freshly changed, bows to Malancia.

"He has awaited your arrival." Hannah informs Malancia. And then she is whisked away, if she didn't know better she'd have been utterly lost. Claude is in the library, sitting at a desk and crunching some numbers. Today, he notices, she wears the dress he had made for her, the scarlet fabric matching her eyes. He saunters over to her, sweeping her indigo hair to the side to reveal her pale neck. He places a light kiss on the newly exposed skin, before popping open a long grey box. Malancia examines the necklace he wraps around her neck as he clasps the it around her. It is a silver snake, encircling a light sky colored jewel.

"It's beautiful." She mutters, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"You deserve only the best, my darling."

"How is your young master?"

"He will recover, no matter how gradual. His wounds are no minor feat. However, he is determined to obtain Ciel Phantomhive by any means, very soon, regardless of if his injuries have healed."

"Children tend to be reckless."

"Very much so." Wrapping her arms around Claude, Malancia presses her plump lips to his thin ones. Something had changed. He was warm when they were alone, warm for his standards. He was in love, he knew now. It happened quickly, all at once like sleep after a long day. The snake demon had bitten him, infected him with her poison. It was odd, to have been on earth for centuries and to never have truly loved. She smiles into the kiss, getting lost in the moment. Claude breaks away, opening another box. She closes her eyes and enjoys the feel of him slipping the ring onto her finger.

"I'm glad you're going to be my wife."

"I am as well. We will have a beautiful child."

"Of course."


End file.
